Encuentro con el verdadero amor
by AtalCullen
Summary: Bella una mujer tradicional, ejecutiva, su vida una rutina constante, las esperanzas de ser amada ya no existía hasta que sin querer con solo una mirada cambiaría toda su existencia. MA
1. Mirada

"**ENCUENTRO CON EL VERDADERO AMOR"**

by Atalvira

Durante muchos no he sentido la necesidad de estar con alguien, por muchos años me he conformado con hacer de mi vida lo más normal. Además la esperanza siempre ha estado viva en encontrar a alguien que me acepte como soy, tal cual, con mis defectos y virtudes, más no sabía que eso pronto llegaría…

CAPÍTULO 1: "Mirada"

Mi vida ha sido siempre como la de todo ser humano, con altos y bajos, con el quehacer cotidiano, una rutina diaria. No era muy entretenida mi vida, más bien era vivir día a día, sin preocuparme por el mañana.

Un día de invierno, lluvioso, con mucho frío, mucho viento, un poco nostálgico, caminaba rumbo a mi trabajo pensando en como sería ese día entre mis simpáticos colegas de la oficina, caminaba distraída sin darme cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, siempre era así, solo importaba lo que estaba en mi mente en ese momento, nada más, lo demás era algo trivial.

De pronto no sé que me dio mirar al frente de la acera, no me había percatado pero a la misma altura que caminaba, vi a un joven alto, caminaba lentamente llevando mi ritmo, a simple vista no era alguien que llamara la atención a las demás personas, pero su cabeza la llevaba baja, se notaba un rostro vagamente nostálgico, igual como el día, su cabello aunque corto, se veía desordenado por el viento, de pronto se puso el gorro de su polerón de color azul marino, no sé porque, pero me llamó la atención cuando al subir su rostro giro su cabeza y miró a donde estaba yo, y vi unos ojos claros, en realidad no sé de qué color era, tenían el mismo color de las nubes en ese momento, eran grises, no sé, pero al fijar su mirada a la mía me puse nerviosa y no se porque, me tropecé con el cemento y me dio una vergüenza atroz pensando qué me había visto, en ese momento volví mi mirada al principio y seguí caminado, no quise volver a mirar al frente, solo caminé, cada vez mis pasos eran más rápidos, era como si el pudor me habían activado las energías.

Así llegue pronto a la oficina y al cruzar la calle volteé y ya no estaba el joven que me había puesto vergonzosa, claro era solo un transeúnte más por la calle, entre a la oficina y mire a mis colegas, ellos me saludaron

De pronto Roberto, un colega muy simpático, me dice: - ¡hey! ¿por qué vienes con esa cara y tan acelerada?

Le respondí – ¿cuál es el problema? Y reí.

Kristina otra colega que era un poco tímida me dice: ¿parece que viste un fantasma amiga?

Suspiré y tomé aire nuevamente para contestarle que solo me había apurado un poco, pensando que no solo había sido eso si no más bien mi rapidez había sido por culpa de una mirada muy penetrante de un joven desconocido.

Sin más preguntas llegué a mi escritorio y me senté en mi silla giratoria, me quede mirando la pantalla de mi computador mientras se encendía, y recordé esa mirada, me pregunté porqué me había afectado tanto, si solo había sido una simple mirada, quizás había sido la impresión al ver que se había fijado que yo lo observaba, no sé,…solo sé que su mirada no se iba de mi mente.

Trabajé todo el día, y fue difícil ese día llegar a una concentración fija en lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo lograba en momentos, solo que volvía a aparecer en mi subconsciente esos ojos grisáceos. Llegó la hora de irme a casa y era un día viernes, aquel día era cuando todos íbamos a tomarnos un trago para así relajarnos un poco después de una semana llena de actividades.

Todo estaba bien hasta que casi llegando al bar, me percaté que había un auto de color gris, no se muy bien que modelo, nunca fui buena para saber los modelos de autos, pero era uno bien moderno, no se veía nada para adentro, ya que tenía los vidrios polarizados, pasamos por el lado él, y de repente no se que pasó, si fue el viento, el roce, no sé, pero empezó a sonar la alarma, de pronto sale del bar algunas personas para ver si era su auto, nosotros mientras tantos nos moríamos de la risa, porque no tuvimos nada que ver directamente, en eso de pronto miro al frente para entrar al bar y quedé paralizada como si hubiesen puesto el control del DVD en pausa, estaba ahí con su polar azul con gorro, su cabello despeinado, y con esa mirada que hacia que todo a mi alrededor se detuviera, además de los latidos de mi corazón…¡¡que tontera, era solo un desconocido!!

Kristina me jala del brazo y me dice: ¿oye? ¿Vamos a ese rincón, está desocupado?

Yo reacciono y me dejo llevar por ella y nos sentamos, yo no sé pero solo quería un vaso de agua, mi boca estaba seca de la impresión, menos mal no me había visto, eso creía hasta ese momento, le dije a Kristina que me pidiera un vaso de agua, ella sin decir nada va al mesón y mientras esperaba, sentí como que alguien me observaba, no quise levantar mi cabeza, solo giré lentamente, en forma disimulada en dirección a donde estaba el joven y vi entre mis cabellos que caían por el costado que él me estaba mirando, su mirada no era en forma disimulada, más bien era directo, sin importarle que las demás personas se dieran cuenta que lo estaba a haciendo, era como que esperaba que yo lo mirara también, en eso Kristina volvió con el vaso y me lo dio yo torpemente lo tomé con mi mano temblorosa, estaba en shock, y miré a Kriss y sonreí tomándome el agua en un, dos por tres, al acabar el vaso, miré donde estaba él y su mirada se juntó con la mía, y quede más helada cuando su labios me dieron una sonrisa que deslumbraba su rostro angelical, quedé pasmada de la impresión, y suspiré, como si un relámpago cayera entre mi y él, giré rápidamente mi cabeza y di otro suspiro, Kristina me preguntó si me sentía bien, ya que según ella estaba blanca poco papel, yo no dije nada solo le indique con la cabeza que estaba bien, y con una voz entre cortada le dije que solo era cansancio. No quise mirar otra vez, aunque las ganas me mataba por dentro, pero fui fuerte,…de repente llega el mesero a nuestro lado y en una de sus manos traía una vaso de bebida cola y en la otra una nota y yo le dije que yo no había pedido nada menos una bebida cola y el me indica que era una cortesía del joven que esta en el mesón, yo miré en dirección a él y ya no estaba, le di las gracias al mesero y acepté la nota y la bebida, Kris estaba más emocionada que yo e impaciente por saber que decía el papel, yo solo le dije debe ser una broma de los chicos, y ella me dice que no, porque se había dado cuenta de como me miraba ese chico, y que no me lo había dicho porque temía que yo me enojara.

Me puse roja de la vergüenza y le dije ¿sabes?... no me siento bien , me voy a casa , pediré un taxis para que me lleve, ella me dijo que para que me iba, que me fuera con ella, y le insinué que mejor se fuera con los chicos, en eso me pregunta si no iba a leer la nota, y yo le dije que no porque no me interesaba, aunque por dentro tenía unas ganas enorme por saber que decía, pero al mismo tiempo no quería, quizás me iba a reprochar por mirarlo, o por ser tan torpe , no sé, me vinieron unos temores enorme, Kriss me propuso de leerla ella, y yo no accedí, guarde el papel en mi cartera y fui a la caja a pagar la supuesta bebida cola, pero el cajero me indico que ya estaba cancelada, entonces tomé mi dinero y lo guardé y me despedí de los chicos con la mano, ya que estaban lejos. Al salir del bar el auto que nos había llamado la atención antes de entrar, se le prendieron las luces traseras, pero seguí caminando para llamar a un taxi, de pronto el auto se pone al costado frente a donde estaba y el vidrio se comienza a bajar, me sorprendí y pensé tantas cosas en mi cabeza,… cuando el vidrio ya no estaba, vi salir un rostro de tez blanca, y esa mirada de ojos grisáceos, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y pensé que me daría un ataque ahí mismo, y quedé como si no pudiese respirar más ya que nunca me había imaginado que le vería de tan cerca…


	2. Encuentro impensado

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**

**Su rango es MA, más adelante lenguaje solo para adultos por el contenido sexo explícito.**

**Sólo quiero agradecer sus comentarios y sus críticas constructivas, eso es bueno para poder crecer en algo nuevo. Gracias. Espero seguir recibiendo comentarios, no duden en eso, además gracias a todos los que pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos. De verdad, muchas gracias. Espero que este capítulo este más claro y les guste. Eso sí, no me masacren...jijij  
**

**Quiero confesar que esta historia originalmente tiene otros personajes, he tenido que transformarla para ponerla aquí. Así que si la ven por ahí, es la misma solo que aquí le he cambiado los nombres a los personajes. Eso es lo bueno de ser la autora, jajaj**

**

* * *

  
**

CAPÍTULO 2: "Encuentro impensado"

Como si no pudiera respirar, mi corazón en silencio, vi su rostro que me ofreció una sonrisa que deslumbraba todo a su alrededor, le respondí con una sonrisa tímida sin palabras y escuché su voz varonil, con sutileza me ofrece llevarme a mi casa, sorprendida le dije que no se molestara, que tomaría un taxi, él insistió y se bajó del auto presentándose cordialmente, tenía una voz sutil, como un tono extranjero, me quedé paralizada sin decir nada, solo mirándole como si con solo escuchar el sonido de su voz me hubiera hipnotizado.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y no quiero incomodarla solo quiero ser cortes y retribuir su sonrisa dentro en el mesón, no conozco mucha gente en esta ciudad, llegué hace poco tiempo, vengo de Inglaterra, estoy haciendo una investigación en los bosques de la ciudad, soy Arqueólogo y Geólogo, trabajo para universidad de Harvard, espero quedarme por lo menos un año por estos lados. En realidad me llamó la atención en el día de hoy cuando caminaba por la avenida, ahí fue la primera vez que la vi y me pregunté si iba a tener la oportunidad de verla de nuevo y el destino está siendo muy bueno…no pensé que sería tan pronto.

No decía ni una palabra, solo sé que mis mejillas ardían, las sentía cada vez mas calientes como un fuego. Él seguía hablando cuando me di cuenta que me había visto en la mañana y ahí rompí el silencio y le dije con una voz muy baja, ya que no me salía la voz.

- ¿Así que me viste?, yo lo tutié inmediatamente, en cambió el no, quizás porque era inglés, no sé, no me di ni cuenta como le dije así, él cambio de tema.

-¿Leyó la nota? me preguntó.

-Con sorpresa y timidez le respondí que no, pero que la traía en mi cartera, entonces me sugirió que la leyera, yo aun más roja de la impresión y de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, saque el papel y le abrí, y solo con mis ojos leí lo que decía…

"_**Esta mañana, su mirada alumbró mi vida… con ternura e inocencia…"**_

_**¿Espero que acepte mi presente?**_

_**E.C.**_

En ese momento trague saliva y levanté mi cabeza y mis ojos se juntaron con los suyos, él me brinda una sonrisa de forma tímida pero sincera, vi sus ojos brillar y fue como dos rayos se juntasen y formasen chispas de fuego, no sé que era, pero mi ser estaba sin reaccionar, mi mente estaba sin ejercer, nunca había sentido eso por nadie, ni nunca me imaginé que me pasaría, ya era una mujer hecha y derecha y hace mucho tiempo que la adolescencia había sido parte de mi, pero sentía como una de ellas.

Este chico, bueno este hombre aunque parecía de lejos un joven, al verle de cerca me di cuenta que no lo era tanto, se veía que tenía sus años, más siendo lo que era se notaba que tenía experiencia. De repente reaccioné.

-Le dije, creo que esto no está bien. Puse una barrera enseguida, ¡no sea tonta Bella! me dije.

Era algo que no me había pasado nunca y que solo en las películas se veía, pero no en la vida real, él era como un hombre sacado de la televisión, y ya al estar bien despierta le di las gracias por la bebida y por querer llevarme a mi casa, en eso justo pasó un taxi y lo llamé y le tomé, sin importar dejarlo parado ahí como si nada hubiera ocurrido, le mire por la ventana y él solo me dio una sonrisa y cada vez se alejaba más, al no verle le indiqué al taxista donde llevarme, me arrepentí de haberle dejado ahí, pero no supe como reaccioné, era algo tan nuevo en mi vida, algo tan inusual, tan repentino, tan… no sé…

Llegue a mi casa, bueno a mi departamento y al entrar y encender la luz, le vi tan solo, tan vacío, tomé el control del televisor y le prendí, coloqué uno de mis canales preferidos "Discovery civilizacion", y justo estaban con arqueología egipcia, en eso vino a mi mente este joven que con solo su mirada me hipnotizó, fue un termino del día sin nombre, bueno un comienzo de una noche sin sueño, incertidumbre de todo lo que había pasado y a la vez preguntándome si le vería de nuevo.

Desperté con una sonrisa en mis labios, sin saber por qué, me vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, y me senté en mi cama mirando hacia la ventana, vino su mirada en mi mente, y me pregunté si él estaría pensando en mí y en todo, empecé a reír sola, y no paraba de reír, ¿era a caso ese muchacho, o más bien ese hombre con cara de niño el hombre que había esperado toda mi vida? o ¿era solo una trampa que el destino me estaba dando?,… no sé, salí de la cama y me metí en la bañera para reaccionar, y resultó, al salir ya eran como las 10:00 de la mañana y sonó el teléfono, me sorprendió por la hora, nadie conocido me llamaba a esa hora un día sábado, y al atender, escuché una voz conocida, pero no le identifiqué, solo pregunta por mi diciendo mi nombre:

- ¿Se encuentra la señorita Swan?

_**- **_Le respondí, - "con ella", seguía dándome vuelta donde había escuchado esa voz, pregunté:

¿con quien tengo el gusto?

-Respondió: Edward Cullen

Quedé pasmada, sin habla, y él en el teléfono diciendo: - ¿aló?, ¿aló?

-¡qué sorpresa¡-le dije

**-**Él con cortesía me dice, perdón que llame tan temprano en un día sábado, pero tenía que preguntarle si¿quería desayunar conmigo?

Yo quedé otra vez pasmada, helada, como una estatua y sin habla, pero rápidamente reaccioné y le contesté -gracias pero aún no estoy levantada. Le mentí, pero no sabía como reaccionar a aquella situación.

Le pregunte que como había conseguido mi número telefónico y mi nombre, ya que recordaba que no le había dicho en ningún momento, el respondió, qué ayer había entrado al bar nuevamente al irme en taxi y se lo pidió a mi amiga Kriss que estaba conmigo. Quedé más sorprendida aún. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿A caso de verdad le había llamado la atención?

El insistió y de alguna forma me convenció, solo me dio media hora para arreglarme, ya que de alguna manera se dio cuenta que le había mentido y que ya estaba levantada. Pasaron los minutos y el timbre sonó, ya que me pidió mi dirección para irme a buscar y de tanto insistir se la di sin hacerme de rogar, sin pensar que podría ser un psicópata, él me dio confianza inmediatamente, me acerqué a la puerta y vi por el ojo, y era él, andaba con un polar celeste con gorro así como le había visto la primera vez, abrí la puerta y le quedé mirando y fue como un imán, sus ojos se posaron en los míos y una vez más hubieron chispas entre nosotros, me saludo tendiéndome la mano y yo lo más normal, me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, dejándole la mano extendida, me ruboricé al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero fue un impulso que me gustó. Además no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Le pedí disculpa, y me dice "¿vamos?"

Le quedé mirando sus ojos y no se si era su ropa o el día pero sus ojos eran de color celeste casi calipsos, su mirada me penetró en lo más hondo de mi ser, y sin darme cuenta suspiré, él al verme y escucharme, me dio una hermosa sonrisa y vi como sus mejillas se ponían rosadas. Me ofreció su brazo derecho y se lo tomé, bajamos por el ascensor y sin soltarle me miró y no dijo ni una sola palabra, bueno fuimos los dos, no fuimos capaces de decir nada, solo mirarnos, y con solo eso nos dimos cuenta de que a los dos nos pasaba lo mismo.

Nació en mí la curiosidad de conocer más a este hombre cautivador, con una sonrisa que derretía hasta un témpano de hielo y que sin saber el porqué hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara con solo el roce de sus manos.


	3. Un día maravilloso

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**

**Su rango es MA, lenguaje solo para adultos por el contenido de sexo explícito.**

**Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y sus críticas constructivas, espero seguir recibiendo comentarios, y los nuevos adeptos que pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos. Estoy agradecida. **

CAPITULO 3: "Un día maravilloso"

Al estar en éxtasis con nuestras miradas bajando por el ascensor, venía a mi mente la pregunta ¿qué vendría ahora?, era tan raro todo lo que estaba pasando, aun no me reponía del todo, aun estaba en las nubes.

Ya fuera del edificio, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y abrió la puerta de su auto y me invitó a entrar, era tan raro, ya no se veían hombres tan galantes, menos tan educados, yo sacaba mis propias conclusiones y llegaba a que cómo él era inglés tenía esa costumbre, pero mis conjeturas solo quedaban ahí hasta cuando él me hablaba.

Prendió el motor de su auto y nos marchamos de ahí, me percaté que era muy prudente al manejar, no decíamos ni una palabra, solo suspirábamos y nos mirábamos, hasta que él rompió el silencio y me preguntó donde me gustaría ir a desayunar, yo le respondí con una sonrisa de interrogación levantando mis hombros y le confesé que nunca había ido a desayunar a ningún lado que no fuese mi hogar, el me dio una sonrisa de las que me gustaba ver y dijo -- ¿_**entonces yo escogeré?,**_ yo solo lo miré y le dije – _**ok, tu decides**_…

En eso llegamos a un restaurante muy elegante, le miré y aun sin bajar del auto.

-le dije- ¿_**aquí?, ¿no será un poco inapropiado para como andamos vestidos**_?

Él solo me guiñó el ojo y me susurró en el oído que no me preocupara, yo abrí mis ojos de asombro y el me dio su mano para que yo se la tomara, yo la tonta no se la tomé, le tomé el dorso del brazo, él rió y lo dobló para llevarme, dándose cuanta que para mí todo esto era algo nuevo, todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

Entramos al local y me percaté que tenía una mesa ya reservada, en mi mente vino la frase "_**él estaba seguro que yo aceptaría",**_ me quedé más sorprendida, él a penas me conocía y ya sabía como iba a responder ante sus penitencias, debes ser que él tiene más experiencias y a lidiado con esto, yo jamás había tenido una relación, bueno esto no lo era, pero jamás había sentido esto, una admiración por un hombre que con solo una mirada me atrajo tanto… Nos sentamos y pidió la carta.

-¿qué te vas a servir? me pregunto.

_**-**_solo quiero un jugo de frutas con una tostada de pan integral con queso descremada_**,**_ le dije.

-Él levantó sus cejas de asombro ¿eres vegetariana?

-le respondí -más o menos, solo que carne roja no como.

-¿qué bueno saberlo? Dijo con un susurro. Bajó su cabeza para leer el menú con una sonrisa cautivadora que me derretía cada vez que lo hacía, era como un hechizo que me había lanzado, como una atracción tan grande que sentía por él, que al verle tan cerca, me daban ganas de tocarle su rostro y sentir todo lo que él era, de repente el me habló y yo reaccioné de la impresión, estaba embobada, y como si nada sentí mis mejillas rojas de ardor, me dio una vergüenza atroz, solo quería que él no me viera así ya que me estaba delatando, él como si nada había pasado, me sonrió.

-dijo, "no te preocupes, yo estoy igual que tu, solo que he aprendido a controlarme un poco".

En eso el mesero tomó la orden y pidió dos porciones de lo que yo quería, yo reí y para romper el hielo comencé a preguntarle algunas cosas, como porqué era arqueólogo, por qué vino a Fork a su estudio de los bosques, quería saber todo de él, y que mejor si le preguntaba de su trabajo.

-en todas partes donde hay tierra, existe la posibilidad de encontrar indicios de civilizaciones, de extractos y muchas cosas que ni nos imaginábamos…Los bosques que aquí se encuentran nos pueden enseñar muchas cosas de nuestro pasado, la tierra es rica en muchos sentidos. Me respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Una vez más quedé asombrada por su voz y como se expresaba, bueno él era inglés, pero hablaba muy bien el inglés con acento norteamericano, me reí, era asombrosa con la confianza que me respondía todo lo que yo le preguntase, era cómo que esperaba que yo le hiciera muchas preguntas. Él estaba para responder, era como que quisiese que yo lo conociera entero, no quería esconder nada.

-¿y tu familia?, le dije.

Quedamos en silencio, él agachó su rostro como que si la pregunta era algo incomodo de responder.

-le dije – no te preocupes, no contestes si no quieres, perdón por la pregunta, no quise incomodarte.

-él levantó su rostro y me tomó la mano y me dice - no te preocupes. Sabía que en algún momento tenía que contestar eso.

Deje mi mano ahí sintiendo el roce de su piel, que estaba calida, y le miré con ternura y él hizo lo mismo

-me respondió. -soy viudo, llevo seis años solo, mi esposa falleció en Egipto en una de mis expediciones de una enfermedad que llevó por algunos años, ella era arqueóloga también, nos conocimos en la Universidad Harvard, fuimos compañeros de carrera, nos enamoramos y nos casamos, viajamos mucho y cuando estábamos en el Cairo le detectaron Cáncer a la sangre, ella no quiso hacerse ningún tratamiento, así que fue una enfermedad muy dolorosa, estuve con ella sin dejarla hasta el final.

Con el trajín de su profesión no pudieron tener hijos, además era muy riesgoso por lo que ella sufría, él al contarme esa confidencia se le quebró varias veces su voz y yo aprovechaba para apretar su mano para decirle así que estaba bien y que no estaba solo, sentí como le afectaba todo eso, y me dije que ¿cómo sería si tuviera a alguien que amara y la perdiese? Después de su fallecimiento él decidió volver a Norteamérica para poder reponerse, él me confesó que aun recordaba a su esposa pero que sabía que debía seguir con su vida, aún era joven y sabía que no podía negarse a la posibilidad de rehacer su vida con alguien, y a la vez me confesó que cuando me vio por primera vez, mi mirada fue tan intensa, que le recordó la primera vez que conoció a su esposa en la universidad,… según él, yo actué como ella, con nerviosismo y pudor, y cada vez que me miraba le recordaba aun más.

Al oír eso le solté la mano con tanta rapidez, no sé porque me puse una barrera entre él y yo, quizás fue una autodefensa de mi parte, pero solo entendí que estábamos ahí no por mi, si no porque le recordaba a su esposa fallecida… me dio una ira interna, pero no quise ver más allá, disimulé mi enojo y seguí con la velada, solo que ya mi mirada era fría, ya no era calida como al principio, creo que fue mejor haber sabido esto antes de seguir con este juego, él se percató de mi cambio y me dice que no estaba dispuesto a que yo me alejara de él, porque era verdad, él quería conocerme para darse cuenta por si solo que yo era otra persona, con muchas cualidades y no con solo la mirada que le recordaba su pasado. Me lo dijo con tanta ternura y delicadeza que una vez más mi escudo que había puesto entre él y yo lo derribó con solo oír su voz sutil y amable.

Sí, era una tonta, una boba inexperta, una mujer primeriza, que se había hipnotizado de un hombre que apenas conocía y que estaba cautivada por todo lo que veía y escuchaba. Seguimos con el desayuno y ahora le tocaba a él preguntarme cosas, yo fui lo más sincera sobre todo cuando quiso saber por qué estaba sola.

-No puedo creer que una mujer hermosa por fuera y por dentro esté aun sola, me dijo.

Me sonrojé y sentí que no solo eran mis mejillas, sentí un calor en todo mi cuerpo, que iba desde los pies hasta la cabeza, me tomó una vez más la mano y me la apretó mirándome a los ojos.

-me dice, no es el recuerdo del pasado si no que tu haces sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con mi esposa.

Ahora con seguridad de que sus palabras eran sinceras y honestas, me había dado cuenta que él también era tímido, era como un chiquillo inexperto a veces, acercó su silla a donde estaba yo y puso su mano izquierda en mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla diciéndome que no me preocupara, que él no quería jugar, ni menos hacer de esto una vulgar aventura. Suspiré y sentí un beso tierno en mi otra mejilla y quedé paralizada, porque no reaccioné, quedé como una estatua mirándole.

Él era tierno, su mirada era angelical, pura, su ojos celestes grisáceos penetraban en los mas hondo de mi ser, era como una marca que se estaba estampando en mi subconsciente y en mi corazón, sentí su respiración tan agitada como la mía, sus labios calidos en mi mejilla, su roce de su cara me hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda, a él le pasó lo mismo, sentí como su cuerpo hizo un movimiento como el mío, era divertido sentir que no solo era yo, era la realidad, no era un sueño, no era algo que en mi imaginación estaba, él estaba ahí, estaba junto a mí, sentí su aliento al ponerse frente para mirarme, y me estremeció aun más. Le dije que por qué no nos íbamos, y él cortésmente aceptó.

Al salir del lugar me dio la mano una vez más y yo esta vez no se la rehusé, se la tome y puso sus dedos entre los míos, fue algo nuevo, sentir a alguien que tomaba mi mano así, era extraño, un poco incomodo por lo nuevo de la situación, a mi edad, sí que era extraño…

Me llevó a mi departamento, estábamos fuera de él y aún no le soltaba su mano.

-me miró y preguntó, ¿Nos podremos ver más tarde?

-le respondí que ¿a qué hora?

- y él sonrió y me dijo levantando sus cejas - mmm ¿Cómo a las siete?

.

-Yo sin decir si o no, solo me acerqué y le susurre en su oído -entonces nos vemos a las siete.

Me miró y acercó su rostro para despedirse y me dio un tierno besito muy pausado en mis mejillas, solo coincidimos una vez más con un escalofrío mutuo, sí, era verdad…Le solté su mano y entré a mi departamento dejándolo ahí fuera, cerré y sentí el timbre y abrí sabiendo que era él, abrí y el sin ninguna pregunta solo se acercó y me arrastró hacia el por la cintura y me besó en los labios, con ternura y pasión, yo solo me quede ahí sin hacer nada, solo que al sentir su pasión le tomé del cuello y le retribuí su beso, era como saborear miel, era tan dulce, tan… no sé, solo que me deje llevar por la intensidad del momento, sentía sus labios mojados saboreando los míos, su lengua buscando la mía, era como una búsqueda insaciable, entonces yo, sin pensar, me aparté y sin reprocharle lo que había hecho le dije, -_**te espero a las siete-**_, y agitada lo empuje despacio hacia fuera y me despedí con un beso en su mejilla, él sin decir y hacer nada, solo sonrió y me miró guiñándome uno de sus hermosos ojos.

Cerré y supe que esta vez se iría, yo quedé con una sensación nueva, era como una jovencita adolescente después de su primer besó, sí era mi primer beso, él besó unos labios vírgenes, y eran los míos, no sé como lo hice, no se si le había gustado mis labios, no sé…solo era que estaba en un estado de limbo, jajaj ¿era a caso mi primer amor o era solo pasión? Me reía sola, me tomaba mi cabello, estaba sentada en el sofá, no podía reaccionar, era como que mis músculos no podían moverse de tanta emoción, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, habían pasado varios minutos de que Edward se había ido del edificio y de pronto sonó el teléfono, contesté como pude, y era él, su voz suave era como una melodía dulce en mis oídos que hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara tan extrañamente que le respondí como si nada

-¿a caso no podrás venir a las siete? Le dije.

-él rió y me dice no llamaba para eso, era para asegurarme que no olvidaras nuestra cita – ok.__

_**- **_le dije_** ,-**_no lo he olvidado-,__y sin decir nada más quedamos en silencio por unos segundo.

-el rompe el silencio y me dice _**- **_ya te extraño_**.**_

_**-**__al oír eso le dije__** - **_me pasa lo mismo, aun no reacciono de lo que habíamos pasado esta mañana

_**-**_el respondió_** -**_ mas tarde hablaremos, quiero decirte que comeremos en mi casa, cocinaré para ti, solo que mi especialidad es con carne pero cambiaré el menú e inventaré algo vegetariano, ¿ok?

-le respondí con una sonrisa entre mis dientes -ok, te espero entonces, bye- y le corté.

Sin decir nada me quedé quieta ahí donde estaba, y solo me quedé pensando en sus labios suaves que rozaron los míos y en su boca jugosa de pasión, en su lengua buscando la mía, estaba aun en shock, me repuse y salte del sofá y me dirigí a mi dormitorio pensando que me pondría para cenar con él, iría a su casa, no pensé nunca en lo que significaba eso pero busque en mi guardarropa y no tenía nada apropiado, solo mis vestimentas de oficina y mis jeans o mis pantalones de buzo, era tan casual, no tenia nada, claro, para que necesitaría algo para una cita si nunca la había tenido, era mi primera experiencia y estaba emocionada, me senté y me tiré en mi cama para atrás y me llevé mis manos para tocar mis rostro así como lo hizo él, me pregunté si él estaría así, asentí con la cabeza que solo era yo, la emoción me embargaba solo a mí, yo era la primeriza, yo era la inexperta, a mis 38 años me sentía como una chiquilla en su primera cita, pensando en qué ponerme, que pasaría después de la cena, si volvería a posar mis labios en los suyos, eran tantas interrogantes y me preparé toda la tarde.

Ya habían pasado las horas y ya eran casi siete y estaba ansiosa, al final me puse un pantalón de tela con una blusa casual ancha con un cinturón en la cintura, me sentía un poco incomoda ya que la blusa tenía el cuello grande, jamás la había usado ya que me la habían regalado en uno de mis cumpleaños, y como era un poco sexy ya que al ponerla los hombros quedaban descubiertos, jamás me la había puesto, así que no sabia si era apropiada para la ocasión. Cuando llego la hora, sonó el timbre, estaba ansiosa de verlo, pero a la vez nerviosa, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos celestes grisáceos, su sonrisa cautivadora, sí era él,… me miró con asombro y me dio un beso y susurró en mi oído – te vez preciosa- yo no dije nada solo tomé mi abrigo y me lo puse y cerré la puerta contenta de que mi decisión había sido la correcta, a él le gustó, eso era signo bueno.

Me tomó de la mano y me acercó hacia él, mientras esperábamos el ascensor que bajara, con su otra mano me acercó hacia él tomando mi mejilla y me besó con pasión diciéndome –te extrañé toda la tarde- fue como hubiesen encendido una estufa, no solo mis mejillas reaccionaron a sus palabras si no que todo mi cuerpo prendió con una calor, que no podía describir, era nuevo, ¿cómo ese hombre hacía que mi ser se transformara así? ¿Cómo una hombre con solo un susurro o un beso sutil hacía que mi cuerpo fuese una antorcha humana?__

Subimos al ascensor, bajamos y nuevamente me tomó de mi cuello y me besó, yo se lo retribuí y le dije que también le había extrañado y que ansiaba volverle a ver, me besó la frente y salimos hacia su coche, llegamos a su casa, me ofreció su mano y me llevó hacia adentro.

-me dijo, -¡bienvenida! siéntete en tu casa_**-**_.

Era una casa llena de cosas antiguas, pero muy bien decorada, en todos los rincones había piezas arqueológicas, era fascinante estar ahí, había tanta historia, tantas cosas, tantas experiencias, él solo me observaba. Mi expresión era de asombro, estaba cautivada con tanta sabiduría, de pronto sin darme cuenta me tomo por detrás de la cintura y me volteó poniéndome frente a él, aunque él era más alto que yo, así que tenía que verle más para arriba.

-me pregunta ¿te gusto mi casa?

-yo con mi cabeza se lo aseguré sin decir palabra, solo mis ojos no se salían de los suyos.

-¿qué te gustó más? me dijo.

-Yo reí, y le respondí, -Tú_**-**_

_**-**_él con una risa vergonzosa y sus mejillas rojitas, me mira y me vuelve a preguntar -¿Qué te gustó más?- Y yo nuevamente le respondí - ¡Tú eres lo mas bello, lo mas interesante, lo más valioso de toda tu casa¡

_**-**_el me acercó aun más hacia él, apretándome y me pregunta como que no lo creyera, ¿lo mas bello? ¿yo?

Rió mostrando una sonrisa aun mas bella que ninguna otra, era de felicidad, no era solo yo la que estaba embobada, él también lo estaba, pero no me explicaba de qué, si yo era normal, una mujer común y corriente.

-él en ese momento me mira y me dice -lo más bello de esta casa en este momento no soy yo, eres tú_**.**_

Y me agarra con pasión y me besa aun mas apasionado que la primera vez, era como que estábamos esperando ese momento, era algo mutuo. Mientras sentía su pasión en mi boca y en mi cuerpo, sin ninguna pregunta, sus manos no solo estaban ahora en mis cintura si no que estaban acariciando mi espalda, con sutileza a pesar de la situación, él era tan respetuoso, tan cordial, tan caballero, no sé pero era tan… un hombre de los que no existe, y me preguntaba ¿hasta cuando duraría toda esa cortesía?

Nos separamos y me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la mesa, estaba hermosamente decorada con mantel blanco, con velas encendidas en el centro y una rosa roja en mi puesto, me puso la silla para que me sentara. Levanta la tapa de la bandeja donde estaba la comida y había una rica ensalada surtida. Al verle me dio una risa inocente.

-él me dice en mi oído -no he podido ser más original que eso-

-y yo le dije -esto está perfecto, y le di un beso en sus labios.

Comenzamos a comer y de verdad estaba exquisito de postre me hizo una especialidad de su familia un Mouse de chocolate con almendras, estaba suave y delicado, así como era él. Al terminar nos levantamos de la mesa y yo le dije que yo lavaba la vajilla y el secaba, y él no aceptó, me tomó de la cintura y me dio un beso, yo lo alejé de mí con mis manos y le dije que debíamos hablar de esto antes de seguir más adelante, él aserto a mi petición y nos fuimos al sofá, nos sentamos uno al lado del otros y comenzamos a hablar, yo le dije mi preocupación de todo esto y que no quería sufrir porque era todo nuevo, él con prudencia me escuchó y después me dio su parecer.

-dijo – yo no quiero jugar contigo, me has cautivado, tu mirada, tus labios, tu sabor, era todo, me gustas más de lo piensas y aunque llevamos solo un día de conocernos es como si te conociera por mucho tiempo, no soy de los hombres que en donde llego encuentro un amor en cada puerto, no soy así, después de mi esposa no he tenido ninguna, hasta ayer cuando te conocí, nunca me había pasado con nadie, por eso sé que esto es diferente, tu lo eres,…no eres como las mujeres de hoy en día, aun tienes pudor, tienes esa inocencia de una adolescente y eso me encanta, me fascina, en realidad eres toda tú, no te niego que cuando nos hemos besado mi cuerpo se trasforma a como si fuera la primera vez, y eso me gusta, y lo deseo en cada instante que te tengo pegada a mí, es como un fuego que no puedo controlar, es nuevo para mi también.

Yo lo miré y le puse mis dedos en sus labios para que no siguiera hablando y le coloqué mis labios encima de los suyos y el me abrazó con devoción y me besó, sus labios estaban lleno de ardor igual a los míos que llegaba a doler, nuestros corazones están estaban estallando con latidos rápidos, nuestra respiración tan agitada que de repente salían gemidos de tanta pasión, con nuestras manos nos acariciábamos por donde estaba permitido en la primera cita, sí, aunque nos deseábamos más de la cuenta, de pronto sin darnos cuenta estábamos en una posición que me avergonzó, me reí pero me senté rápidamente y le pedí disculpas, él también rió y vergonzoso me abrazó y me susurró en el oído que no iríamos más adelante mientras estuviéramos preparados los dos, lo abracé y le miré agradeciéndole, él me dijo que se había dado cuenta que para mí era la primera vez en esta situación y que no iba a forzar nada si yo no estuviera de acuerdo, le mire y le besé y le dije que yo también lo deseaba pero que aun no estaba lista.

Ya era tarde y le pedí que me llevara a mi departamento, él se levantó enseguida y me puso mi abrigo y nos fuimos. A él le brillaban sus ojos, y su cara estaba llena de alegría, me fui en su regazo durante todo el trayecto a mi hogar, olía su pecho y se lo acariciaba, sentía como le gustaba, ya que él me tenía abrazada y recorría con su mano desde mi cuello hasta la cintura, y le dije que me gustaba cuando hacía eso, cuando sentía sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, y el sonrió y afirmó que lo tendría en cuenta cada vez que estuviéramos juntos. Llegamos al edificio y le dije que no se molestara en subir conmigo que me dejara a fuera, le besé con un beso ardiente y seductor, y me despedí bajándome del carro y se me fue, yo llegue a mi departamento y sonó el teléfono y era mi … bueno era Edward, me llamaba solo para desearme buenas noches y que me extrañaría durante la noche, yo le aseguré que también lo haría y que además soñaría con él, eso le gustó y me dice que también lo haría, me tiró un beso y yo igual y colgamos, así terminé ese día, fue maravilloso, fue perfecto…

**Hola, bueno aquí esta, espero que le haya gustado, espero sus comentarios. **

**Gracias una vez más por su acogida.**

**Besitos.**


	4. Everytime we touch

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**

**Su rango es MA, lenguaje solo para adultos por el contenido de sexo explícito.**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: "Everytime we touch"

Después de tener una noche reparadora desperté con ganas de salir hacer ejercicios, me levanté y me puse ropa deportiva y me fui al gimnasio,estuve dos horas botando tensiones, sudando, gastando las energías que había acumulado durante estos dos días llenos de emociones fuertes.

Regresé al departamento y al pasar por donde el conserje del edificio, el Sr. Gómez me llama.

-Sra. Swan, me dice -tengo un recado con un ramo de flores rosas rojas para usted.

-Le sonreí al tomarlas y me di cuenta inmediatamente de quien era, ¡gracias Sr. Gómez! Le dije.

Subí el ascensor para llegar a mi departamento, no abrí la nota hasta estar dentro de él, abrí la puerta y me senté en el sofá y abrí la nota, decía:

"_**Soñé contigo envuelta en pétalos de rosas rojas como las que tienes ahora, fue un sueño maravilloso que espero que pronto se haga realidad…"ya te extraño, besos **_

_**E.C.**_

**&&&&&&&&**

Suspiré al saber lo que decía la nota y me sonrojeé pensando en el sueño que había tenido Edward, me preguntaba si lo vería ese día, …quedé pensando por unos minutos, con la mente en blanco, y decidí antes de enfriar el sudor en mi cuerpo me fui a la bañera a darme un baño de tina, para así relajarme. Terminé como en una hora después, estaba saliendo del baño cuando me estaba poniendo la toalla en el pelo y en el cuerpo y sonó el timbre de la puerta, miré la hora y era ya casi mediodía, vi por ojo, y era Kristina.

-le abrí – Hola Kriss que sorpresa que me hayas venido a ver un día como hoy.

- Bueno quedé preocupada porque no me llamaste el día de ayer, me dijo.

Ella había ido a visitarme porque estaba preocupada porque no le llame el día de ayer, siempre lo hacía, en realidad ella era como mi amiga, o sea era mi colega más cercana, y podría considerarla una amiga cercana, mis colegas en realidad era muy simpáticos pero no pasábamos del límite que hay entre funcionarios de una oficina, el otro más cercano era Roberto pero con él sí éramos mas colegas.

Kristina no sabía nada de lo que me había pasado y ella con una dulce voz me empieza a interrogar que me había pasado ayer, que lo que hice que no la llamé, etc., entre tanto yo le contaba todos los sucesos y quedó sin habla.

-no puedo creerlo amiga, me dijo emocionada.

-le dije que pensaba lo mismo, pero que era real y que estaba muy emocionada porque Edward era el hombre que había esperado y que pensaba que no existía.

-me pregunto ¿lo verás hoy?

- no sé porque no quedamos en nada, dije subiendo mis hombros.

Bueno pasaron los minutos y ya vestida con Kristina en la sala, recibo una llamada de Edward.

-diciéndome: _**- **_te vengo a buscar…estoy fuera de tu departamento_** –**_

Fui rápidamente a abrir la puerta y sí, él estaba ahí con una sonrisa hermosa con un brillo en sus ojos que el día que le conocí no tenía, pero ahora estaba ahí, se veía como un dios, al verle me lancé a su brazos como una nena y le di un beso como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin verle y él sin rehusar, todo lo contrario, retribuyó mi beso y apasionadamente estábamos cuando sentimos un ruido de tos, claro era Kristina, me había olvidado rotundamente que ella se encontraba ahí, miré a Thomas y me retiré y disculpándome con Kriss, y aproveché de presentarlos.

-Kriss sin decir nada, tomó su bolso y nos dijo –_no se preocupen chicos, yo me voy, ya que voy donde mi mamá a almorzar y ya estoy en la hora, así que antes que llegue tarde me voy, así ahora ya no estas sola, así me voy tranquila, o_k, - ¡fue un gusto! le dijo a Edward y le tendió la mano, abrió la puerta y se fue, antes de cerrar me recordó que mañana nos veíamos en el trabajo y me guiñó el ojo.

-Yo reí, y miré a Edward y le abracé por el cuello y le pregunté - ¿a dónde me llevarás?

_**-**_él me toma de la cintura y me contesta que quería caminar por el Bosque y que quería hacerlo conmigo, quería disfrutar de la naturaleza en mi compañía, así que tomé una chaqueta de jeans y nos fuimos.

Antes de entrar al carro, me besa y me dice que no hallaba la hora de verme, de besarme, de estar conmigo, yo le miré y le dije que no quería que esto terminara ya que era tan hermoso lo que estaba ocurriendo que no quería que llegase a su fin, el me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo que no pasaría, que tanto a mí como a él, ésta era una oportunidad del destino a ser feliz y no dejaría que terminase.

Durante el viaje puse música en el carro y justo comenzó a sonar un Cd que tenía puesto y empezó con un piano muy hermoso.

-¿quién canta?le pregunté.

-y él me comenta que de una europea llamada Cascada.

Era hermosa, me encantó, …el tema se llamaba "Everytime we touch", así que me la dedicó, ya que decía algo como lo que le pasaba cuando estaba conmigo, le quede mirando asombrada y embobada así como dejaba él y el me la empezó a cantar…

(Aquí les dejo la letra en español)

CADA VES QUE NOS TOCAMOS

Yo todavía escucho tu voz

cuando duermes junto a mi

yo todavía siento tu toque

en mis sueños

perdona mi debilidad

pero no se por que

sin ti es muy difícil sobrevivir.

La canción decía muchas cosas que nos pasaba desde que nos habíamos conocidos, quede asombrada, ya que pensé que solo yo era la boba, no, era él también, era real.

Cada ves que nos tocamos

recibo este sentimiento

y cada ves que nos besamos

yo juro que puedo volar

no puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido

quiero que esto dure

te necesito a mi lado

cada ves que nos tocamos

siento la estática

y cada ves que nos besamos

alcanzo el cielo

no puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento

no puedo dejarte ir

te quiero en mi vida

Él estaba ahí junto a mí, era él, mío, solo para mi deleite, no podía describir la felicidad que me embargaba, me sentía llena, completa, era como si Edward había llegado para llenar ese vació que por años llevaba conmigo.

Tus brazos son mi castillo

tu corazón es mi cielo

ellos limpian las lagrimas que llore

los buenos y malos momentos

hemos pasado por ellos

me haces subir cuando caigo

Mientras él me seguía cantando la canción de pronto sentí una gota brotar de mis ojos y sí, estaba llorando, pero no era de tristeza, era de felicidad.

-Edward, para el auto y estaciónate a la orilla del camino.

Él preocupado al verme, asistió inmediatamente y estacionó el carro, me abrazó, yo lo hice también y le dije con sollozo que no lloraba por nada grave y malo sino que lloraba por él, por la felicidad que había traído a mi vida al conocerle.

Me abrazó tan fuerte que le besé sus hermosos ojos, su frente, sus pómulos, su barbilla hasta llegar a su labios, antes de hacerlo él me separo un poco de él.

-Bella, no sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Me haces sentir vivo, con esperanzas, con fuerza por qué y para quién luchar. Ya no es solo el trabajo, sino que ahora también eres mi vida, me dijo volviéndome a abrazar.

Nos besamos, esta vez era diferente, ya que sabíamos lo que nos estaba pasando, sabíamos que esto no iba a ser por unos meses, sino que esto iba a ser para siempre. Él entendía que yo era primeriza en todo y por eso me valoraba aún más, porque yo le había escogido a él para entregar todo mi ser, él era el afortunado, yo sin ni siquiera decirle nada al respecto, me apartó sutilmente.

-me dijo,- Bella, vamos hacer las cosas como deben hacerse, correctamente, así que esperemos a estar juntos después que sellemos nuestro amor que estaba creciendo en nuestros corazones.

-le miré y le besé nuevamente y le dije que lo quería.

-él mirándome con ternura y pasión me contestó con las mismas palabras y que me lo decía de todo corazón, nos abrazamos nuevamente y me dijo -__sino no nos vamos ahora se nos hará de noche en el bosque, nos reímos y hecho andar nuevamente el carro.

Fue una tarde maravillosa junto a Edward, caminamos por horas por el bosque y después fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de la ciudad, vimos nuestro primer atardecer, y después regresamos a mi departamento, dejándome ahí con tristeza en sus ojos por tener que irse y no quedarse conmigo, pero sabíamos que ya llegaría el momento de estar por siempre juntos, sin separaciones, sin un adiós…

Nos besamos y quedamos que nos veríamos mañana por la noche después de nuestro trabajo.

Sin más palabras nos besamos impregnándonos de nuestro sabor, para que no fuera tan impaciente la espera de volver a estar juntos otras vez, sentí cómo su corazón se aceleraba, como su respiración era cada vez más rápida, sus manos me abrazaban fuerte y acariciaba mi espalda, y yo la de él, sintiendo cómo nos estremecíamos por nuestra pasión y amor, era como que mis pies se levantaban del suelo...mi cuerpo reaccionaba como nunca, sentía sensaciones diferentes, era tan extraño todo, mi cuerpo me estaba enseñando que estaba vivo. Una vez más, él era el que paraba todo y hacía que nos enfriáramos, él era el que hacía bajar las revoluciones de nuestro sentir, me apartó con sutiliza besando mi frente y se despidió. Una vez que se fue me fui acostar, estaba rendida después de tantas emociones, antes de acodarme suena el teléfono y era él.

-Buenas noches, _**"te amo Bella"**_ su voz sonó y colgó.

Fue la primera vez que escuche de sus labios esa frase y me quedé sin habla y sin más me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Hola, Me siento complacida por haber puesto mi fic en esta página, aunque han sido poco los comentarios, han sido de calidad, es por eso que de corazón les agradezco a:**

***Yeray**

***sofy-buterfly**

***chiiocullen**

***Little hope**

***Kriito Culen Mansen**

**Y en especial a Lokii por enseñarme a publicar mi historia y por tus consejos.**

**También quiero aclararles que Bella ya es una mujer madura (38), aun quedan mujeres de esa edad y vírgenes, Edward (+de 40) también es madurito jajaj no sé, pero por eso es diferente esta historia, además hay cosas que tomé de mi historia personal que vendrán más adelante.**

**En cuanto al Lemmon el próximo capitulo se llama "Primera vez" y ahí viene jajaj así que espérenlo y comenten¡¡**

**Besitos a todos.**


	5. Primera vez

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**

**Su rango es MA, lenguaje solo para adultos por el contenido de sexo explícito.**

**

* * *

  
**

CAPITULO 5: "Primera vez"

Nuestra relación ya era más sólida, llevábamos prácticamente un mes, un mes lleno emociones intensas, un mes de confesiones sinceras, un mes de interrogantes por el futuro, un mes maravilloso, un mes de espera, de restricciones, un mes donde habíamos tenido que congelar nuestras emociones y revoluciones de nuestra pasión. Edward siempre era el cable tierra y era el que controlaba todo, yo siempre me dejaba llevar por las hormonas así que siempre él enfriaba los momentos más candentes que teníamos. Aun así lo amaba con todo mí ser. Sabía que llegaría el momento de estar juntos y de entregarle lo único que me faltaba dar, mi cuerpo.

El día que cumplíamos el aniversario de nuestro primer mes juntos, Edward me tenía una cena en su casa, nunca me imaginé que ese día iba a cambiar todo en nosotros, cambios que a simple vista podrían jugar en contra o para bien, no lo sabía.

Fue una velada muy romántica, una cena deliciosa, con muchas verduras y frutas, con muchas velas a nuestro alrededor, me sentía en las nubes, cada día me sentía más enamorada de él. Edward me hacía sentir una mujer viva, hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara, lo sacaba del retardo que había estado por tantos años.

Después que terminamos de cenar, puso música y me invitó a bailar, era un tema lento, suave, me tomó de los brazos y los puso alrededor de su cuello, y los suyos los posó en mi cintura apretándome a él, podía sentir su nerviosismo, su corazón latir, era como que tenía algo de decir y no podía y no se atrevía.

-lo miré y le pregunte ¿pasa algo?

Él me abrazó aun mas fuerte y tomo mi rostro con sus manos en cada mejilla y me besó, yo no reaccioné y quedé perpleja, ya que no fui capaz de hacer nada, me quedé inmóvil, saboreando su exquisito beso, sintiendo sus labios como acariciaba los míos, con ternura, pero al mismo tiempo con pasión, nunca me había besado así, era diferente, era más intenso, sentía como su lengua buscaba la mía, tomó mis manos y la puso en su cintura y las suyas estaban en la mía. Sus labios siguieron besándome, pero ahora se trasladaba a mi mandíbula llegando a mi oído susurrando.

-¡Te amo y te deseo! No aguanto más. Me dijo.

No dije nada solo le seguí el ritmo de todo, sus brazos me abrazaban me apegaba más hacia él, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a mi cuerpo que estaba ardiendo de pasión igual que el de él, susurró mi nombre diciéndome:

-mi Bella… la que me dio vida- tu me has hecho nacer de nuevo, me has resucitado_**-**_

Seguía tan intenso en su actuar, que sentía mi cuerpo como una pluma, flotaba entre sus brazos, sentía como sus manos acariciaban mis brazos, mis espalda, mis muslos, yo solo me dejé llevar, sentía como mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, como estaba preparado para tenerle en mí, y eso que aun estábamos con nuestras vestimentas, solo que al estar tan juntos sentía su excitación y él la mía, éramos dos seres que nos amábamos y que nos deseábamos tanto que ya nuestros cuerpos ya no querían esperar.

De pronto me sentí mojada, como si me hubiera orinado, reaccioné y me separé asustada de él y me fui al baño sin decir nada, lo dejé ahí en la sala, me encerré en el baño y me vi mi ropa interior y me di cuenta que no era orina, si no que mi vagina estaba tan lubricada que me asusté y a la vez avergonzada por lo que me había sucedido, las otras veces nunca había sido así tan intenso. De repente Edward toca la puerta del baño.

-¿amor te sientes bien? Me preguntó.

Yo no quería salir, estaba avergonzada, no podía decirle lo que me había pasado, no sabía que iba a pensar él, me sentía una vil estúpida inexperta en esto.

Edward estaba cada vez más preocupado porque no salía del cuarto de baño, hasta que me di valor y salí, él estaba tan asustado, que me abrazó al ver que estaba bien, yo también le abracé.

-¿de verdad estás bien amor? me volvió a preguntar.

Sin soltarlo le dije al oído que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que no era algo grave, y que en otra ocasión le diría que me había pasado.

El no quiso indagar más sobre el asunto, él tenía experiencia había estado casado, sin decirlo sabía que el tema no iba a ser algo desconocido, pero yo seguía avergonzada.

-aun estaba entre sus brazos y me dijo –amor, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Me soltó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, no quitaba su mirada de la mía, y sacó una cajita de terciopelo color azul de su bolsillo del pantalón, le miré y di un suspiro profundo, la abrió y era un anillo tipo cinturón de oro blanco con tres incrustaciones de diamantes. Era tan bello que quedé con la boca abierta sin decir nada, ya que sabía que lo vendría después, se agachó hincándose con una rodilla.

-diciendo - ¿Srta. Swan?, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tus días con este inglés que solo desea hacerte feliz? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa hasta que la muerte nos separe?-

Me pidió matrimonio y no lo podía creer, pensé que este día nunca llegaría. Mi vida era tan rutinaria que nunca pensé tener un novio ni menos casada.

Al escucharle me brotaron de mis ojos lágrimas de emoción, de alegría, de sorpresa, era un montón de cosas que me embargaba en ese minuto.

-No aguanto más Bella estar separado de ti, cada día era un suplicio déjate en casa cuando me tengo volver a la mía. Reconozco que te deseo tanto, pero mis fuerzas ya se están llegando al límite, reconozco que ya no puedo estar ni un minuto más sin ti, quiero compartir todo contigo, quiero darte todo, quiero amarme por siempre.

-yo le abracé y le respondí a su petición con un **–** ¡ACEPTO…!

Sin pensar en nada le besé con desesperación, con tanta pasión, que me llegaba a doler por tanto fuego que había en mí. No importó nada, le besé, sentía como estaba tan agitado así como yo, como sus manos querían tocarme entera, sentía que el deseo era mutuo, una vez más me sentí húmeda, pero esta vez entendí que era algo normal, y no salí corriendo, dejé que mis hormonas siguieran su curso, solo quería entregarme al hombre que se había fijado en mi solo con una mirada.

Sus manos empezaron a soltar el nudo de mi vestido que andaba trayendo, debajo de él no andaba con nada y mis pechos quedaron al aire, me entregué a mi vergüenza y dejé que Edward me tocara con su manos, que llevara sus calidos labios hacia mis senos que estaban anhelando sentirlo, yo jugando con su cabello mientras sentía su boca como me acariciaba los pechos en especial mis pezones, volvieron sus labios a mi boca y me miró con un signo de interrogación en su mirada. Le mire y le besé diciéndole así que estaba de acuerdo con esto y que siguiéramos lo que habíamos empezado, mis manos abrieron su camisa, después le saque su camiseta y le besé su pecho, mis manos le acariciaban, mis labios recorrieron todo sus dorso y sentía como se estremecía, yo estaba igual, mi cuerpo me pedía estar conectada a él. Me tomó y me levantó, me besó y llevó una de mis manos hacía su cinturón para que se lo desabrochara, yo obedecí como una nena obedece a sus mayores, sentía como él le agradaba sentir mis manos temblorosas encima de sus genitales tratando de abrirle su pantalón, cuando lo logré me abrazó y me besó, me miró.

-me preguntó -¿estas segura de lo que vamos hacer?

No respondí solo moví la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo diciéndole así que estaba de acuerdo. Él con sus manos soltó aun más mi vestido hasta que logró deshacerse de él y solo quede en mis cuadros con mis medias pantys, él empezó a sacarlas una a una siguiendo con lo último.

Él se dio cuenta que yo temblaba de vergüenza, de miedo, no sé porque lo hacía, pero era nuevo todo, porque por primera vez estaba con un hombre, así de esa manera, además sería mi primera vez.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a su recamara, los dos desnudos, le miraba con devoción, su piel era tan pálida, suave, velluda, pero a penas se le veían sus vellos de tan claros que era, su piel cálida, veía como se erizaba su piel al contacto con la mía, como su cuerpo reaccionaba igual que la mía.

Él tendiéndome en su cama con suavidad, me besó con dulzura, pero a la vez pasión, comenzó en mis labios húmedos hasta recorrer todo mi cuerpo llegando hasta los más escondidos rincones, yo con sentimientos y sensaciones encontradas, gemí de placer al sentirlo entre mis piernas, sentía su lengua recorrer todo lo que encontró a su paso, yo inexperta solo me dejaba llevar. Mi cuerpo quería explotar de tanto placer que sentía, lo tome de la cabeza y lo traje hacia mi boca, y le besé, él tomó mis piernas de los muslos y sentí como quería entrar en mí, me miró con ternura.

-me dice –"te amo amor mío, ya eres mía, toda mía" –

Con suavidad entró en mí, lentamente, yo le tenía tomadas las manos, y con fuerza apretándolas cada vez mas, cada vez que entraba un poco más en mí, hasta llegar a una pared que le impedía llegar más adentro.

Al principio tenía miedo, pero después me relajé y empecé a disfrutar, de pronto sentí que entró de una con fuerza y con una sola vez penetró hasta lo más hondo de mi ser y grité de dolor mezclado con placer, era de él, sentí como me traspasó, sentí como le entregué lo más preciado de mi ser.

Con movimientos a la par, nos fundimos de tanto gozo, de tanto placer, hasta llegar juntos a un orgasmo extraordinario, nunca pensé que era tan exquisito sentir eso, sentir que le entregas todo al ser amado, que hay una complicidad de emociones, nos quedamos así abrazados, y le pedí que se quedara así, que no saliera de mí, quería sentirlo dentro, quería que siguiéramos unidos, que fuésemos uno solo, el no se rehusó, me dio en el gusto.

-me preguntó -¿te duele Bella?

-Le respondí _**- **_no es dolor,… arde porque rompiste, pero pasará, por eso no quiero que te salgas, quiero sentirte ahí…quiero estar así por siempre…

Me abrazó y me besó diciéndome que me amaba con locura y que esa noche jamás la iba a olvidar, porque era su primera vez que lo hacía con una virgen en todos los sentidos y la única.

Cuando le oí eso sonreí de alegría ya que me di cuenta que su esposa no le había regalado eso. Me sentí reconfortada.

Aun le sentía dentro mío, aun en mi cuerpo sentía espasmos, sentí como el se reponía y se erectaba nuevamente y sentía como empezábamos de nuevo. Yo feliz, con la diferencia que ahora sí sabía a que iba, sabía que debía hacer, me sentía con confianza.

La segunda vez fue mucho mejor y terminamos una noche de placer, de romanticismo, de pasión, de éxtasis y de amor, mucho amor…

* * *

**Hola: bueno espero les haya gustado la primera vez de la viejita Bella, jajaj **

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Espero actualizar pronto, besos a todos los que solo leen y me dejan en sus favoritos, gracias.**

**Gracias a mis amigas que han comentado.**


	6. Comenzando a vivir

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**

**Su rango es MA, lenguaje solo para adultos por el contenido de sexo explícito.**

***************************************************************************

CAPITULO 6: "Comenzando a vivir"

Era ya de mañana, se veía por la ventana de la habitación era un día hermoso, abrí mis ojos y al sentirlo a mi lado suspiré, lo sentí respirar con tranquilidad, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías sintiendo su piel cálida, sus brazos me tenían atrapada, me volví muy despacio para no despertarlo y me puse frente a él, comencé a mirarlo detenidamente, nunca me había percatado que tenía muchos vellitos en su cara, eran tan rubios, tan claros que ni veían a simple vista vi tan cerca su rostro que percibí hasta sus poros, me fui hacia sus labios, comencé a besarlos con besitos suaves y delicados, en eso sentí sus piernas que me atrapaban y me acercaban hacia él, yo le ayudé y me acerqué quedando pegaditos como dos piezas juntándose y quedando perfectamente conectados, abrió sus ojos y me saludó.

¿Cómo dormiste mi Bella hermosa?

¡Bien!, pero tengo un leve malestar en mi interior, pero eso es normal, no te preocupes. Les respondí.

Me abrazó tan fuerte y me besó tan dulcemente. -¡Te Amo amor mío!, le dije, no sabes cuan importante es para mí todo lo que vivimos anoche.

Me abrazó nuevamente y sintiendo sus manos subir y bajar por mi espalda le tomé de sus mejillas y le di vuelta, me subí en él, y le besé con pasión.

En ese momento solo quería estar así con él, no quería que llegase el momento de levantarnos y estar desconectado mutuamente, era tan emocionante tenerlo solo para mí, baje las revoluciones, y me levanté como si nada, y le quité la sabana que teníamos encima y me envolví en ella dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, le contemplé como le había dejado.

Me sonreí, saliendo de mi boca un OPS¡¡ perdón, ¿si quieres vuelvo a mi posición? Diciéndoselo con un coqueteo y malicia. Quería jugar, me fijé que le dio pudor y vi sus mejillas con un color rojizo, se veía tan bello, me estiró la mano para que yo fuese donde él y entre una sonrisa le dije que me viniera a buscar, me dio una sonrisa exquisita y se levantó en el estado que le había dejado, yo le veía venir hacia mí con su cuerpo todo excitado, me tomó entre sus brazos mientras la sabana se cayó al suelo y me llevó a la cama, y me confesó que no sabía que había en mí, pero que cada vez que yo le besaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba y su testosterona subía de nivel, y solo deseaba tenerme, y poseerme…

Fue tan reconfortante escuchar eso, y a la vez me dio un poco de penita, ya que durante todo este tiempo tuvo que aguantar tanto y ya que de alguna forma debo reconocer que mis hormonas me jugaban chueco cada vez que estaba con él. Hacía que mi cuerpo se volviera en una máquina llena de sensaciones nuevas, yo me dejé llevar una vez más y fuimos un solo ser, una y otra vez, no sentíamos agotamiento, era como si tupiésemos energía acumulada, pero nuestros estómago empezaron a pedir comida, él me dejó en la cama y ya era bien tarde, ya era hora de almorzar, él se levantó y se puso un boxer acuadrille y se fue a la cocina, yo me estiré y como flecha me fui al baño hacer mis necesidades biológicas, me lavé y me puse la camisa de mi amado y me fui al encuentro de él, me traía un rico desayuno-almuerzo.

-¡Almuerzo para los dos!- dijo

Había preparado unos panqueques con dulce de leche, un vaso de jugo de naranja y frutas picadas, se veía deliciosa a parte de él, que estaba semi desnudo y podía ver como sus músculos se notaban delineando cada parte de su ser, se sentó en la cama y miró mis ojos y salio de su boca un te amo, y me robó un beso.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos fuimos a la bañera a darnos un baño, nos sumergimos en el agua lleno de espuma, y nos quedamos ahí abrazados.

-¿Edward? ¿no es un sueño esto, verdad? Le dije.

-No amor, esto es real y durará para siempre si tu lo decides, me dijo acariciando mi vientre con sus manos.

Conversamos de lo que habíamos hecho y que ninguno se sentía culpable, todo lo contrario, estábamos tan felices, él por su parte ya quería que en la semana viéramos lo de la iglesia y los del registro civil, y la fecha del matrimonio, él quería hacer todo lo antes posible, ya que no quería estar sin mí una noche más, yo le besé y le respondí que teníamos que ir todo a su tiempo, y que todo lo haríamos pero que no fuera tan impaciente.

Era maravilloso estar en la bañera junto a él, me lavo entera como si fuese un bebé bañado por la mamá, sentía por todas partes sus manos con la esponja, recorriendo todo, después seguí con él, pero mis hormonas me jugaban chueco cada vez que estaban con él, despertaban y me dejaba llevar, sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis caricias debajo del agua, él me estaba dejando hacerle todo, yo osadamente me atreví a ser más directa, mirándole a los ojos, me dio una sonrisa, moviendo su cabeza como diciendo ¿que traviesa me saliste?, me besó y me tomó y me acomodó entre sus piernas y terminamos nuestro baño y nos fuimos a la ducha para sacarnos el jabón, al salir de la bañera me percaté lo excitado que estaba y me balanceé a él y nos metimos a la ducha fue rápido, y sin bajarme de él nos enjuagamos y enseguida me llevó a la cama así de mojados, y empezamos a amarnos una vez más. Cada vez era mas extraordinario me hacía sentir cosas nuevas cada vez lo hacíamos, era un experto, un dios en lo más íntimo.

Nos vestimos y vimos la cama toda mojada, nos reímos con ganas, ¿parece que hoy tendré que dormir en tu cama? me dijo -y parece que tendremos que hacerlo hasta que se seque-, le abracé y le besé, todo el tiempo que sea necesario estarás en mi cama, además será nuestra pre-luna de miel, nos dimos un beso esquimal con nuestra narices.

-me pregunta ¿mañana almorzamos juntos?

-Mi hora de colación es súper corta mi amor, no creo que podamos le dije, entonces nos tendremos que ver solo en la noche, si, bueno, no nos queda otra, será un día largo, muy largo…

Llegamos a mi departamento y comencé a preparar la cena, ya que habían pasado varias horas, mientras tanto Edward encendió la televisión y comenzó a ver un documental, veía el mismo canal que yo, me reí por la coincidencia y me alegré ya que teníamos algo en común, bueno habían muchas cosas que teníamos en común, pero eso ya era algo más y me gustaba saberlo, ya terminada la cena, fui donde estaba el, me senté a su lado en el sofá y comenzó a explicarme algunas cosas de su profesión. Era fascinante verle escuchar como me explicaba todo, él vibraba con lo que sabía hacer, y vi en sus ojitos la añoranza que tenía por estar en la tierra excavando y descubriendo cosas, no lo hacía desde que había quedado viudo, después solo se dedicó y viajar por el mundo descubriendo y estudiando cosas, hasta que llegó donde mi, y eso era lo importante, pero me quedé preocupada por su anhelo y el deseo de estudiar los bosques de Fork y que de alguna manera yo podría distraerle en su misión.

Estando junto a Edward en el sofá estaba tan reconfortante junto a él, que fue tan cálido que me relajé tanto y me quedé dormida en sus brazos. Él apago la televisión y nos olvidamos de cenar, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama. Me sacó la ropa y me puso mi pijama y me tapó con las tapa de la cama, él como un dueño de casa, fue apagar las luces de la sala y se desvistió y se metió debajo de las tapas y me llevó a su lado y nos quedamos ahí hasta el amanecer, cuando desperté y le vi a mi lado, estábamos cansados por tanta acción del fin de semana, pensando eso, me salió una risa y él despertó, y me abrazó.

-¿Qué hora es amor? ya casi las 7:00, debemos levantarnos para desayunar e ir a nuestro trabajo, si pero antes quiero estar unos minutos con mi futura esposa, ¿puedo? Me dijo.

-Sonreí y le besé, me abrazó -Te amo-, lo sé yo también Te amo.

Nos quedamos juntitos ahí sintiendo que nuestras palabras eran sinceras y honestas de parte de los dos. Nos levantamos después de algunos minutos y nos alistamos para ir al trabajo. Él me llevó al trabajo en su carro, despidiéndonos con un beso fogoso.

-dijimos, - te veo mas tarde amor, ok_**, **_- me dijo.

-piensa en mí, no mires a nadie ok– le dije

-ok mi reina, mis ojos son solo para ti_**- **_me respondió, nos volvimos a besar y me bajé del carro y él se fue.

Fue un día distinto, me sentía distinta, me sentía llena, completa, viva, con la sensación de felicidad. Sí, me sentía feliz, me sentía una mujer enamorada.

*****************************************************************************

**Hola, Antes que nada pedir disculpas por demorarme en publicar este capitulo, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y he llego tarde y no había tenido tiempo de editar este capitulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Me siento un poco frustrada por tener tan pocos comentarios, pero creo que como es el primer fic será que esta bien ¿no?**

**Les agradezco de corazón a: *Black Cullen-*Kriito Culen Mansen- Lokii por dejar sus comentario, me gustaría q recomendaran mi historia para así sentirme más motivada a seguir y mejorar.**

**Próximo capitulo se llama "Sorpresa".**


	7. Sorpresa

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**

**Su rango es MA, lenguaje solo para adultos por el contenido de sexo explícito.**

**Bueno solo quiero agregar que no es lo que se supone que es en este capítulo…ya verán más adelante.**

**Gracias a todas las que han comentado mi historia, eso es un reconfortante para seguir escribiendo, también a todas las que han puesto mi fic en sus alertas y favoritos. Les agradecería que recomienden mi historia, quiero tener más opiniones para poder mejorar.**

**********************************************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 7: "Sorpresa"**

Al llegar a la oficina, sentí todas las miradas de mis colegas pegadas en mí, levanté la cara y me reí delante de ellos, fue una risa de alegría, de felicidad, todos se acercaron y me felicitaron por lo que reflejaba mi rostro, además se percataron de mi anillo de compromiso y así a una sola voz dijeron ¡¡hoy por la noche tenemos fiesta chiquillos¡¡, Kristina y Roberto me abrazaron, ellos eran los mas cercanos, me llamó la atención al ver a Roberto con una cara que no era de felicidad sino más bien de tristeza y de derrota, después tomamos nuestro quehacer en el trabajo, pero aun estaba el rostro de mi colega Roberto- llamé a Kristina para saber si sabía que le pasaba.

-Kristina, ¿sabes que le pasa a Roberto?, percibo que le pasa algo.

–mmm bueno, ¿no te has dado cuenta?, me dijo.

-¿de qué?- le pregunté.

-Roberto ha estado así desde que estas con Edward., -¡amiga¡ ¿nunca te diste cuenta que tu le gustabas a Roberto? Él nunca te lo dijo, ni te lo insinuó porque temía que tú le rechazarías, pero a la vez, él está feliz por ti, porque encontraste un hombre que de verdad te ama y te hace feliz.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices, nunca me percaté de nada, nunca me insinuó nada, sé que él es tímido pero si le interesaba debería haber sido más osado.

Me sonreí tomando la confesión como algo cómico, pero no lo era, después de tanto años, nunca había sentido el interés de nadie hasta que llegó a mi vida mi querido Edward y al saber lo de Roberto, me sentí con el ego por arriba. Volví a mi escritorio y no pude dejar de mirar en dirección de Roberto, él estaba mirándome, yo le sonreí con ternura, ya que en mi ser sentí pena por él, por no retribuir su afecto hacia mí, él era solo mi colega y amigo si se puede decir.

Fui a buscar un café y al llegar a mi escritorio empezó a darse vuelta todo a mi alrededor y me senté rápidamente, lo atribuí a toda la emoción de la mañana. Ya era hora de la colación y tomé el teléfono que sonaba.

-¡contraloría general! Habla Isabella.

-¡amor, soy Edward, te extraño!, me dijo.

-¡amor yo también!, solo falta la tarde para estar juntos, le dije feliz.

-no hallo la hora de irte a buscar y estar contigo, te amo. Edward sonaba con angustia.

Estuvimos toda la hora en el teléfono y al final no comí nada, Kristina al llegar de su colación traía una porción de pizza para que comiera algo y un café. Nos despedimos con Edward anhelando estar juntos más tarde. Le di las gracias a Kristina por su atención, y seguí con mi trabajo del día.

Llegó tan lento el momento de terminar, y al salir del trabajo rumbo a mi departamento, le vi parado junto a su auto, esperándome, corrí y nos abrazamos y nos besamos como si lleváramos días sin vernos.

Nuestro amor era tan grande, tan de adentro, tan profundo, me abrió la puerta del carro y no fuimos a nuestro nido de amor.

Al bajar del auto me vino otro mareo y quedé pálida como papel, Edward se percató y se asustó

-¿amor qué te pasa? ¿te sientes mal?, me tomó del brazo y preguntó asustado.

-no amor, no es nada, solo un simple mareo, pero debe ser que hoy no almorcé bien, no te preocupes amor, estoy bien, le dije.

Edward me tomó del brazo y nos fuimos al departamento. Llegamos y me tiré en el sofá, en ese momento me preocupé con muchas conjeturas en mi mente, descartando totalmente un embarazo ya que hace como dos años sufría de menopausia prematura, habían meses que no me llegaba el período, otro parecía río por la abundancia y otros no me llegaba, solo unas gotas y ya, así que descarté eso. Le dije a Edward que iría al médico para descartar todo.

-¡Amor¡ ven aquí a mi lado, no te tuve en todo el día y quiero abrazarte, quiero sentir tus labios, tus besos en mi cuellito y quiero sentir el tuyo, ¿ven?

Y les estiré mi mano, él sin refunfuñar solo con una de esa linda sonrisa fue donde mí, y prendimos el televisor mientras nos mimábamos después de todo un día sin estar juntos. Cenamos y nos fuimos a bañar y a dormir, fue una noche fría, me quedé dormida entre los brazos de Edward pensando qué algo anda mal en mí, ¿por qué esos mareos? El sueño me rindió y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos hasta el día siguiente.

Fue extraño despertar y sentir que no había dormido nada, me sentí cansada, agotada y eso que ya teníamos una noche que no teníamos acción en la recamara… estaba con mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, él aun dormía, miré el reloj digital y eran aun las cinco de la madrugada, muy despacio sin despertarlo me levanté y fui a la cocina y me tomé un vaso de leche, la preocupación era grande, mi cuerpo estaba raro, me sentía rara, no sabía como describirlo pero era como si estuviera llena de tanto comer que lo único que deseaba era ir al baño y vomitar.

Moví mi cabeza lado a lado diciéndome que era imposible, alcancé y vomite la leche, parecía un bebé cuando se le corta la leche, me dio mas asco y seguí con mi vomito hasta no tener nada en el estómago, de pronto me di cuenta que Edward estaba parado en la puerta mirándome, y cuando terminé de sacar todo lo había en mi estómago me levantó y me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama.

Su rostro de preocupación era fatal para mí, ya que nunca le había visto así, le dije que no se preocupara que ya sabríamos que me pasaba.

-Él sonrió diciéndome, - Amor ojalá nazca sanito.

-le di un golpe con mi puño en su brazo y le dije -¡imposible amor!, no puede ser eso, nos miramos.

-me abrazó preguntándome -¿amor a que le temes?- ¡sería maravilloso ser padres¡

Suspiré y le abracé tan fuerte que me llegaron a doler mis músculos tanto apretarlo, vimos la hora y ya era hora de levantarnos para nuestro día de trabajo, él me insistió avisar a la oficina que llegaría más tarde ya que iba al médico, le hice caso y llamé, menos mal el jefe estaba de buen humos y como si nada me autorizó a faltar toda la mañana.

Ese día Edward entraba al medio día en su trabajo así que fuimos los dos al médico, lo primero que hizo el doctor fue hacerme una prueba de embarazo, de esos test al instante. Los resultados fueron instantáneos o sea después de algunos minutos, y fue positivo, me quedé helada, como una estatua, el doctor para asegurarse me mandó hacer otros exámenes para confirmarlo.

Edward al escuchar que estaba en cinta, me miró con una felicidad en sus ojos y me abrazó. – te das cuenta amor, no era imposible.

-le abracé ya que le daría un hijo a mi hombre, a mi futuro esposo, a mi amante, a mi todo. ¡Amor vamos a ser papás¡ él era el más feliz de los dos, yo no sé porqué estaba sin entusiasmo, pero con verlo tan feliz me contagió, y para hacerle aun más feliz, fuimos ese día al registro civil a pedir hora para casarnos. Aprovechamos lo que mas pudimos esa mañana. Pero sin saber el por qué, en mi interior no estaba ese entusiasmo que le veía a Edward con la idea de ser padres. ¡Vasta Bella¡ no seas egoísta¡ pensé en silencio mirando a Edward.

***************************************************************************************************+**** **

**Próximo capítulo "Mal diagnóstico".**


	8. Mal dignóstico

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**

**Su rango es MA, lenguaje solo para adultos por el contenido de sexo explícito.**

***********************************************************************************************************

CAPITULO 8: "Mal diagnóstico"

A pesar de la felicidad que inundaba en Edward, yo no podía sentir lo mismo, era un presentimiento de que algo que no andaba bien, a pesar de lo que había dicho el médico, yo no lo podía creer, además solamente habían pasado tres días de la primera vez que lo hacíamos, primera vez que teníamos relaciones, y por eso no lo creía, ¿cómo tan rápido iba a ser todo?

Era primeriza y todo podía ser, además mi edad no era de una joven, menos de una adolescente, ya tenía 38 años y mi cuerpo podía reaccionar de muchas maneras. En cambio Edward ya iba para los 41, era mayor que yo, y a pesar de eso se veía mas joven, era más activo, con una energía que nadie podría creer la edad que tenía. ¡Era imposible!

Al día siguiente de haber ido a ver al médico, quise sin decirle a Edward tener otra opinión de otro especialista, así que pedí hora y aproveché la hora de colación. Fui sola, y aparte de examinarme tactílmente, me dijo que para descartar me haría otros exámenes, inmediatamente me hizo una ecografía, además de los exámenes de sangre, para la sorpresa la ecografía arrojó que no era un bebé era un tumor, con más exactitud un mioma, el problema era que este lo había tenido mucho tiempo sin haberme dado cuenta.

El médico me explicó que esto era normal, y que se le decía que era la enfermedad de las monjas, ya que una de las causas es que se desarrolla por no tener sexo o sea no tener actividad sexual, y que en algún momento se iba a presentar, toda la actividad que tuve durante el mes sin tener relaciones y aguantarme ayudó a que este se desarrollara un poco mas rápido y al hacerlo empecé con los síntomas igual que un embarazo.

En mi ser tenía emociones encontradas, ya que cómo le iba a decir a Edward que no era su bebé, sino que era un tumor, y que no íbamos a tener ningún hijo, sé que le iba a matar la ilusión y no quería hacerlo, pero era mi deber.

Después de la consulta volví a mi trabajo llegando media hora tarde y mi jefe se preocupó, ya que yo era super puntual y responsable, pero al verme llegar con cara de preocupada me llamó a su oficina y me pregunto que lo que me estaba pasando y yo sin más, le expliqué estallando en llanto.

A pesar de todo le quería dar un hijo a Edward pero ahora no podría hasta operarme y sacarme el tumor. No se sabía si era benigno o maligno y no quería causarle dolor a mi amado que tanta felicidad me había dado. Mi jefe me dio la tarde libre y me mandó para la casa, yo sin más me fui sin avisarle a Edward.

Estuve toda la tarde, pensando cómo decirle a Edward para que no fuera a sufrir, en mi mente no podía borrar la preocupación de que el tumor fuera maligno y tener que hacer pasar otra vez un dolor a sí a mi futuro esposo. Mi mente estuvo como loca pensando y pensando.

Llegó la hora de que Edward salía de su trabajo y se me había olvidado que me iría a buscar, así que rápidamente le llamé y le dije que ya estaba en casa así que le esperaba allí. Él con mucho amor me dijo ¡espérame!, no te muevas de ahí, se escuchaba tan feliz, que eso me dolió en lo más hondo de mi ser, sabía que esa felicidad era porque según el primer médico íbamos a ser padres.

Pasaron los minutos y de pronto llegó, venia con un ramo de flores de las que me gustaban, eran rosas rojas, y me las dio dándome un beso en mis labios. Le miré y sin decir nada me brotaron las lágrimas de los ojos y al verme así me abrazó y me preguntó si no me habían gustado las flores, sin dejarlo de abrazar le dije –amor mío, no es lo que piensas, no seremos padres-.

Sentía como me soltaba un poco y mirándome -¿por qué dices eso amor?-

-Le dije- hoy fui a otro médico y me hicieron una ecografía y otros exámenes y es un tumor en mi útero y tienen que operar, después de un tiempo podremos entrar en campaña- ¡lo siento Edward!- no quise darte este dolor-.

Edward sin decir nada solo con lágrimas en sus ojos, me besó y me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí en el calor todo la tristeza que había en su ser. Nos quedamos así un buen rato, sin decir nada, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-me pregunto -¿es benigno o maligno?-

-no lo sé,… eso lo sabremos hasta que me lo saquen y hagan la biopsia- le dije.

-¡Amor no quiero perderte a ti también!- me abrazó, lloraba como un niño.

-me partió el corazón verle así, pero no era mi culpa, sabía que no soportaría otra tragedia así en su vida. - ¿amor?, lucharé para que nuestra felicidad dure toda la vida si es que Dios quiere, y si no, tratemos de ser felices hasta que podamos, pero sé que todo va a salir bien, el médico me dijo que esto era común y que muy pocas veces eran malignos, así que no hay que perder las esperanzas, ¿cómo nuestra felicidad va a durar tan poco tiempo?, Noo, durará toda la vida amor, ten fe y esperanzas, estoy aquí a tu lado, no me iré a ningún parte a menos que tu no quieras estar conmigo.

-¿¡estas loca que te dejaré ir!?-¡¡jamás!! Eres mi todo, mi vida, mi amor, ¡TODO!-

Sin preámbulos, nos besamos apasionadamente, Edward me acarició tiernamente haciendo que sus manos desabrocharan todo lo que estaba en su camino dejándome expuesta antes sus ojos, mi cuerpo reaccionó antes sus caricias y me sentía excitada, mi sexo ya estaba húmedo y solo quería tenerlo dentro de mí. Edward me llevó una de mis manos a su miembro para que se lo acariciara. Fue una delicia, ya estaba listo, pero su mirada me suplicaba que le liberara de sus pantalones y su bóxer. Se los desabroche y con mis manos y mis pies le bajé su ropa para tenerlo desnudo ante mis ojos. Codiciaba comérmelo entero, sin más lo empujé hacia atrás y comencé a tomar el control de la situación y le besé desde los pies subiendo por sus piernas que me fascinaban, tenía unos vellos tan suaves que me encantaba sentir su suavidad en mis labios.

Sentí como Edward se tensaba de placer gimiendo entre sus dientes apretados. Subía lentamente por sus muslos separándole un poco para besarle entre sus piernas, cada vez estaba más cerca de mi golosina mientras llegaba a su testículos con mis labios, con una mano le tomé su miembros que ya estaba tan duro y listo para mí.

-¡Be…Bella!- Gimió entrecortado mi nombre. –no me tortures amor-

Sin decir nada les seguí acariciando sus testículos con mi lengua y mis labios. Sin esperar más, me acerqué con mi boca a mi golosina preferida y comencé a besarle desde la base hasta llegar a su punta. Edward comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza con una dulzura. Me di cuanta así que estaba disfrutando como yo.

-¿te gusta amor?- le dije mientras se lo seguía chupando con devoción.

-¡Síi!- Me respondió jadeando. -¡sigue!- me rogó.

Y le hice caso a su súplica. Edward se estremecía en el sofá, haciendo que mi sexo cada vez se mojaba más, ya estaba lista para poseerlo. Él levantó mi cabeza y ahora tomó el control poniéndome debajo de él y besando mis pechos, mordiendo mis pezones con furia, mientras mis piernas se abrían para él.

Su miembro rozaba mi sexo y más levantaba mi pelvi para sentir su dureza.

-Edward… por favor, ¡fóllame! Te quiero dentro- le rogué.

Edward sin decir nada, me miró, me besó con ternura mientras con su mano se puso en la entrada de mi cavidad y entró lentamente. Sentí una corriente que me quemaba por mi cuerpo. Sentía como nuestros jugos se juntaban y escuchaba como su sonido me encantaba cada vez que me embestía y hacía que su ritmo fuera más rápido.

Edward tomó mis piernas y me penetró hasta lo más hondo de mi vagina y estalló dentro de mí mientras yo hacía lo mismo gritando nuestro nombres.

Nos quedamos así abrazados por un rato hasta que nuestras respiraciones bajaban la intensidad.

-¡Te amo Bella!- Me dijo besando mi cuello.

-Yo también Edward… ¡Te amo más que mi vida!- le dije besando su oído.

Hicimos el amor en el sofá, fue tan raro, siempre lo habíamos hecho en la cama, fue un poco incómodo para él, más que para mí, el sofá era un poco angosto y él era mucho más grande que yo y más largo, así que al terminar me dio un ataque de risa, eso apaciguó la tristeza y la preocupación que había en los dos, solo era deseos de estar juntos como un solo ser.

Después de haber descansado por un rato, me levantó y me llevó a la cama, como un padre lleva a un bebé a la cuna, era tan tierno, tan bello, nos tapamos y nos quedamos así hasta que el sueño nos rindió y nos dormimos profundamente, dejando de lado todo el pesar y la amargura del día.

*********************************************************************

**Hola amigas, perdón por no actualizar… este capítulo tuve que agregarle algunas cosillas así que me demoré por eso. Espero que me disculpen.**

**Un millón de gracias a todas las que me han comentado mi historia y aquellas que me han puesto en sus favoritos y en los alertas.**

**Espero que dejen sus reviews, eso me haría más entusiasmada para actualizar más rápido.**

**Besitos a todos a los que leen mi historia.**

**Próximo capítulo: "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"**


	9. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**

**Su rango es M, lenguaje solo para adultos.**

*****************************************************************************

CAPITULO 9: "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"

Después que me habían dado el diagnóstico con el segundo médico, pasó un mes de incertidumbres y preocupación, no solo fue eso, hubo momentos de completa felicidad, sobre todo cuando Edward me poseía y me hacía de él una y otra vez. En ese momento era feliz, sentía que alguien me amaba sin importar nada, veía y sentía que era recíproco todo lo que yo sentía.

Durante ese mes de espera, nos encargamos de los preparativos de la boda. Le pedí a Edward que quería una boda sencilla solo mis amistades mas cercanas, que no era muchas, no teníamos familia, yo era la única hija y mis padres habían fallecido así que no tenía mucha gente que invitar, él invitaría solo algunos colegas con los que estaba trabajando y eso sería todo, pero sí quería casarme por la iglesia y verme de blanco. Era un sueño desde pequeña y él a pesar que ya era de él, quería darme ese privilegio ya que él había sido el primero. Kristina me ayudo a escoger el vestido y todo lo relacionado con él, estaba tan emocionada, sería la Sra. Bella Cullen.

La boda sería a fines de Julio y ya teníamos todo listo, en la misma iglesia sería la firma del civil y después la bendición, sería todo completo. En esa semana me tomé las dos semanas de mis vacaciones para aprovechar e irnos de luna de miel, Edward me llevaría a la Isla de Pascua en el Pacífico dónde estaban los famosos moais de piedra.

Él, como arqueólogo estaba fascinado por ese viaje ya que ahí aprovecharía de observar y estudiar los moais que se encuentran ahí, y por mi lado fascinada por estar con él y ser su esposa para toda la vida que nos quedara.

Sólo faltaba un día para el gran día y quedamos que esa noche cada uno dormiría en sus casas, a Edward no le gustó mucho la idea, pero aceptó. Nos dimos un gran beso de despedida y se fue.

Esa noche fue terrible para ambos ya que desde que nos habíamos entregado no había pasado ninguna noche que la pasáramos juntos y esa noche en realidad fue un martirio para ambos. Fue una noche muy larga, dormí intranquila, no descansé como debería, habían muchas cosas en mi cabeza, la boda, el viaje de luna de miel, mi tumor, etc., pero en un momento le di las gracias a Dios por haberme regalado a Edward en mi vida.

Al ver la luz del día me di cuanta que no había dormido mucho. Llamé a Edward por teléfono y él también estaba despierto, no había podido dormir. Yo contándole lo mío nos reímos juntos y nos despedimos hasta la tarde. Me levanté, me hice desayuno, Kristina llegó a buscarme para ir a la peluquería y maquillarme. Sería un día lleno de cosas, lleno de mucha actividad.

Ya eran las 19:00 horas y ya estaba lista, estaba con mi vestido blanco, era tan bello, era de satín opaco, con rosas bordadas al borde del faldón, en forma acampanada, con los hombros descubiertos, con una cola que salía del rosón en la cintura, en mi cabeza llevaba una corona muy delicada con un peinado tomado pero con mechones ondulados que caía por mis mejillas, me veía tan bella, era raro describirme así pero era tanto que Edward decía que era lo más bello para él que me estaba creyendo.

Había llegado la limosina a buscarme y Kristina se fue conmigo, ella también se veía bella con un traje Chanel azul petróleo, estaba tan elegante y preciosa. Estando dentro de la limosina le abracé y le di las gracias por estar conmigo en ese día tan importante. Llegamos a la iglesia y vi a mi hombre en la entrada, se veía tan hermoso, estaba con un frac de color marengo que hacía que su cabello se le viera más rubio y sus ojos más azules grisáceos.

Estaba con su sonrisa hermosa, se veía tan feliz. Al ver la limosina llegar entró y se colocó a la espera de mí cerca del sacerdote, yo bajé del carro y me coloqué en posición para entrar, lo iba a ser sola ya que no estaban mis padres para que me entregaran, así que fue más emocionante, Edward al verme, me sonrió y yo al compás de la marcha nupcial comencé a entrar, no le quitaba la vista a mi hombre, ni él tampoco, a los dos nos salió al mismo tiempo unas lágrimas, eran de felicidad.

Comenzó la ceremonia y al terminar y escuchar "HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE" nos besamos como la primera vez, la audiencia que era muy poca nos brindó un aplauso espontáneo, nos miramos y nos dijimos al mismo tiempo un "Te Amo".

Ya era la Sra. Cullen, ¡qué emoción!, la fiesta fue hermosa. Edward me tenía una sorpresa, tomó una silla, le trajeron su guitarra y se puso delante del micrófono y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía la cual era la introducción de una canción… Sra. Cullen, esta canción es para usted- me dijo cuando comenzó a cantar sin dejar de mirarme. Se llamaba "Llegaste tú", reflejaba lo que yo significaba para él.

Al escucharle cantar, me emocioné, ya que no sabía que tenía ese don de la música, menos que tocaba algún instrumento, así que quedé paralizada. Al terminar, me pare inmediatamente de donde estaba sentada y me dirigí a él, lo tomé entre mis brazos sosteniéndolo de su rostro y lo besé

–¿mi amor, de dónde sacaste esto? Es precioso, gracias, "te amo" le dije.

-es para ti con todo mi amor "te amo tanto" me dijo.

En ese momento los invitados silbaban y aplaudían de vernos tan felices. Fue una hermosa velada, pero ya estaba llegando a su fin, después de tirar el ramo lo cual lo recibió Kristina y tirar la liga que lo recibió Roberto, partimos la torta y todo eso. Ya era de irnos a descansar. Al día siguiente nos íbamos de viaje y teníamos que dormir un poco. Estábamos exactos ya que no habíamos dormido nada la noche anterior de tanta emoción e impaciencia.

Nuestra primera noche como esposa de Edward fue maravillosa. Estuve en sus brazos sin separarnos casi una hora, sin decirnos nada solo sentir nuestra respiración y nuestras manos acariciándonos. Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas a pesar que estábamos con nuestros piyamas adecuados para la ocasión, sentíamos como nuestra calor corporal se iba siendo más intensa con solo estar así, sentía como Edward ya estaba excitado, sentía su cuerpo cambiar, pero él no hacía nada sin antes esperar que yo le insinuara que empezáramos a amarnos.

Él era tan cauteloso, muchas veces aunque él estuviese ardiendo por dentro por poseerme y yo anduviera en mis días, o simplemente no tuviese ganas, él no insistía, a el le gustaba hacerme vibrar de emoción, le encantaba verme ardiente, le gustaba hacerme sentir placer. Eso le fascinaba, le hacía feliz, al igual que a mí.

Ya nos conocíamos tan bien que a pesar de eso cada vez que lo hacíamos era un placer indescriptible. Me encantaba cuando sus labios me exploraban, él sabía eso y le gustaba hacérmelo, le gustaba escucharme gemir de placer cada vez que sus labios llegaban a mis puntos de excitación.

Era maravilloso verle encima de mí llevándome mis piernas a que le abrazaran para penetrarme, verle su rostro de placer …era mi dios griego, con su dorso desnudo, sudoroso por la pasión, como su cuerpo llegaba a temblar cuando estaba dentro de mí.

Ah¡¡ le amo tanto. Que no podría pensar que toda esta felicidad pudiera terminar algún día. No hicimos nada esa noche nos quedamos dormidos hasta el amanecer. Solo que en ese momento al despertarnos nos besamos y sin decir nada nos amamos hasta que quedamos exhaustos, pero satisfechos, terminamos juntos con un orgasmo increíble, placentero, maravilloso, hermoso, era como si hubiésemos llegado al limbo…

-"te amo tanto Edward" le dije

–"mi amor, eres mi sol" me contestó.

*********************************************************************

**Reviwes porfis**

**Besitos a todos a los que leen mi historia.**

**Próximo capítulo: "Luna de miel…muy roja"**


	10. Luna de miel muy roja

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

*******************************************************************

Capítulo 10: "Luna de miel… muy roja"

Después de una mañana hermosa como la Sra. Cullen, nos levantamos para tomar el avión que nos llevaría a Isla de Pascua, una isla polinésica que está en al océano pacífico a la altura de la quinta región de Chile. Estaba tan emocionada ya que siempre había sido el sueño de ir a ese lugar, pero no lo había podido realizar ese viaje por una y otra cosa. Edward también estaba ansioso ya que estaría en un lugar arqueológico muy interesante. Pero no era solo eso, ya oficialmente éramos el matrimonio Cullen, en realidad me sentía feliz y no sabía como canalizar toda esa emoción que embargaba.

Tomamos el avión rumbo a la isla, volamos varias horas haciendo varias escalas hasta volar por el pacifico, se veía interminable el viaje, con solo pensar que debajo mío había solo agua, estaba ansiosa de llegar a tierra, Edward me tenía entre sus brazos para calmar mi ansiedad y nerviosismo. Junto a él me sentía tranquila, solo que lo único que quería era pisar tierra.

Después de ver pasar las horas, por fin llegamos al aeropuerto de Rapanui, y fue un alivio muy grande, respirar la brisa del pacífico y ver un océano azul por el reflejo del cielo, era un lugar paradisíaco donde la brisa del mar hacía que mi ser se quedara pasivamente. Me olvidé en algunos minutos que estaba con Edward ya que me había hipnotizado por el lugar mágico.

Llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, nos registramos y dejando nuestro equipaje, solo quería descansar unas horas ya que después del viaje me sentía agotada por el nerviosismo que traía al viajar por el pacífico. Edward también quería descansar, en realidad quería quedarse conmigo en la habitación. Pasaríamos una linda tarde en nuestra habitación.

Después de varios días en la isla, estamos tan felices, nos habíamos olvidado de nuestras preocupaciones, hasta que sin aviso y en los días que no correspondía, me llegó mi período, lo más extraño era que me llegó tan abundante que Edward se asustó por que nunca había visto sangre sin ninguna herida, yo me sentía débil pero me quedaban fuerzas, en esos días estuve en cama encerrada en el hotel.

Edward estaba muy preocupado por mi palidez llevaba tres días pero la sangre era demasiada. Mi esposo tomó la decisión de llevarme al hospital de la isla y sin pensarlo me levanté, estaba tan débil que me desmaye en los brazos de él. Me tomó y vio cuanta sangre había en la cama, las toallas higiénicas no daban abasto para tanta abundancia, yo no me había dado cuenta ya que solo dormía.

Tomamos el taxi y llegamos a urgencia, me tomaron y me llevaron a la sala, se dieron cuenta que el tumor estaba haciendo de la suyas y ya el organismo no daba más, era una hemorragia uterina, me hicieron transfusión ya que mi hematocrito estaba muy bajo.

En ese momento pasó por mi mente que si Edward no me hubiese llevado me hubiese ido en sangre pensando que era mi período. Al normalizar el hematocrito y normalizar la hemorragia, nos dijeron que debíamos regresar y hacer los preparativos para la operación porque ya no podía seguir así ya que en cualquier momento volvería otra hemorragia y sería fulminante.

Edward sin discutir hizo todos lo preparativos para el viaje de vuelta, en mi ser tenía una pena tan grande ya que sin pensarlo había arruinado mi luna de miel. Edward llamó a mi doctor y preparó todo para la operación.

Él estaba asustado se le notaba en su rostro cuando me miraba, yo trataba de darle ánimo y darle esperanzas de que todo iba a estar bien.

Llegamos a Fork después de varias horas de vuelo y ya mi doctor tenía todo preparado, me hospitalizaron y en tres días más estaba la operación, entre tanto me hacían un montón de exámenes y transfusiones para que mi organismo estuviera en buen estado y no pasara por complicaciones.

Durante esos tres días Edward no se separaba de mí, le habían permitido pasar las noches junto a mí en la misma habitación, él se sentía tranquilo así y yo me sentía acompañada por el amor de mi vida.

Era la primera vez que no dormíamos juntos desde que nos conocíamos a parte del día antes de la boda, pero estos era tres días que estaríamos durmiendo solos en la misma habitación sin tocarnos, sin sentir nuestro calor corporal.

Edward sin preguntar acercó el sofá a mi cama y nos quedamos dormidos tomados de la mano.

–¿Edward?- pregunte.

-¿qué amor? ¿te sientes bien?- Me preguntó.

–sí, solo quería decirte que te amo, que eres lo más importante en mi vida y que debes estar tranquilo que todo saldrá bien- le dije esperanzada.

–lo sé amor, yo también te amo-me dijo apretándome mi mano.

Nos quedamos así dormidos hasta el otro día.

Ya era la hora de irme al pabellón, Edward se despidió con un beso y un te amo al igual que yo. Nos separamos alejándonos por el pasillo sin dejar de mirarnos, él era lo único que tenía en la vida, era todo, toda mi vida, y no lograba verle sin mi, estábamos tan unidos, tan apegados, que cada cosa que nos pasaba lo sentíamos los dos con igual intensidad.

El pabellón era blanco con muchas luces encima mío veía un montón de personal con delantales blancos, una enfermera me sonrió y me puso en los brazos un montón de sondas, estaba en forma de cruz, me puso una mascara de oxigeno y me dijo Isabella cuente hasta diez lentamente, yo hice caso y no quería cerrar los ojos, y me rendí a la anestesia y no supe de mí hasta que estaba en la sala de recuperación desperté poco a poco sintiendo un gran dolor en mi vientre.

Sabía que todo ya había pasado y que estaba viva, solo quería ver a Edward, eso me reconfortaría y al verme estaría tranquilo. Le pedía a la enfermera si podía venir mi esposo y ella lo permitió pero me pidió no hablar.

Edward entró todo vestido de blanco, solo se le veía sus lindo ojos y me dijo -¡no hables amor! por fin todo pasó, ahora falta que te recuperes y que en unos días nos entreguen el resultado de la biopsia, ¿sabes algo?,- yo le asentí con la cabeza de lado a lado diciéndole no, me mostraron el tumor, y era muy grande amor, por eso fue tan grande la hemorragia, medía veinte centímetros de diámetro, era bastante grande, gracias a Dios solo sacaron el mioma y tu útero te lo dejaron, así que por lo menos por un año no debemos pensar en hijos, pero no importa, solo quiero tenerte bien y sana, y ya habrá tiempo para agrandar la familia, -¡te amo tanto Bella!, tanto que no sabes lo angustioso que estuve durante toda la operación, duró mucho, seis horas, no fue sencilla me dijo el médico, solo querían conservar tu útero por lo joven que estas- me dio una sonrisa tan linda, pero con una lagrima que corría en su mejilla, yo solo le tomé su mano y se la apreté con la poca fuerza que tenía, los calmantes ya me estaban haciendo efecto así que solo alcancé con decirle que lo amaba y me quedé dormida.

Ya llevaba cinco días desde la operación y ya lo único que quería era irme a mi casa, así que ese día el doctor me dio de alta con la condición de hacer reposo por unos diez días más, caminar todos los días para que así los tejidos internos del organismo se cicatrizaran mas rápidos y sobre todo olvidarme por un tiempo no tener intimidad con Edward. Eso fue la peor noticia ya que los dos éramos muy activos y candentes, pero esa recomendación fue para los dos, así que tendríamos que controlar las hormonas aunque no queramos.

Por fin en casa y en mi cama, le pedí a Edward que se acostara a mi lado, él aceptó de inmediatamente, yo solo quería estar junto a él así después de casi una semana durmiendo separados, nos abrazamos, él con mucho cuidado ya que aun estaba con dolor, era tan suave, yo sin temor al dolor lo tomé y lo besé con frenesí, lo deseaba tanto, deseaba sentir sus besos, sus caricias, pero él me calmó y me recordó que no podíamos hacer nada, ya que no era recomendable por tener aun la herida por dentro.

Entendí que los dos nos deseábamos pero que por razones obvias no podíamos hacer nada. Pero sus besos era ya una forma de saciar mi sed de él. Extrañaba tanto su sabor, su aliento, su respiración en mi piel, su manos en mi espalda, sus piernas entre las mías, extrañaba todo de él. En ese momento no sabía si iba a resistir a estar tan cerca de él y sin tomarlo por completo. Realmente sería una tortura el tiempo que estuviésemos así. Pero a la vez estaba feliz de tenerle solo para mí. Pensamos que de alguna forma tendríamos que saciar nuestros deseos y tendríamos que buscar otras opciones e innovar en algunas técnicas.

******************************************************************

**Necesito reviews para inspirarme jejej por fis amigas léanla pero dejen sus huellas.**


	11. De nuevo, un solo ser

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**

**Su rango es M.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 11: "De nuevo, un solo ser"

Después de algunos meses desde la operación, yo continué mi trabajo en la oficina y Edward en la investigación en los bosques de Fork. Habían sido meses de una tranquilidad inexplicable, ya que ahora ya sabíamos que el mioma había sido benigno y no corría el peligro de algún cáncer.

Edward era el más feliz, ya que ahora podíamos pensar en agrandar la familia, aunque él no me exigía, solo que muchas veces me lo insinuaba con sus comentarios. Sabíamos que aun faltaban algunos meses para cumplir el año desde la operación y que debíamos esperar.

Esa era el problema, los dos estábamos tan deseosos que para los dos había pasado mucho tiempo y ya estaba siendo una tortura pasar las noches solo tocándonos con nuestro cuerpo luchando por estar unidos. Era tanto el deseo de amarnos que durante estos meses estábamos experimentando de otras formas que a pesar de mi edad no se me había ocurrido.

Al principio fue tan incómodo, pero al realizarlo me llegó a gustar. Gracias a tener la boca y las manos, nos hemos dando mucho placer, el placer que nuestros cuerpos anhelaban sentir. Claro no ha sido lo mismo que estar unidos como un todo y tenerle dentro. Pero de alguna forma nos hemos dado placer y disminuido el deseo descontrolado de las primeras semanas.

Era tanto el deseo de estar con mi esposo que un día, desde la oficina llamé al doctor y le explique la situación, me dijo que debía examinarme y que veríamos si se corría peligro o no. Ese día llegue a la consulta y estaba ansiosa y preocupada, solo quería escuchar al doctor que me daba la libertad de estar con mi marido y amarle.

Al examinarme, vio que estaba cicatrizando muy bien, y que por dentro también, pero que aun estaban algunas heridas muy frágiles. Me dio la libertad de tener intimidad pero que no fuésemos muy efusivos para no correr ningún peligro, yo me reí en ese momento solo con pensar como seríamos después de tantos meses sin amarnos.

Me fui a la oficina feliz, no le dije nada a Edward, estuve planeando todo durante la tarde para nuestro encuentro en la noche. Estaba tan emocionada,…mi Edward…era perfecto, ahora podría tenerlo sin miedo a perderlo, era la razón de mi existencia, el aliento de vida de cada día.

Esa tarde mi cabeza comenzó a recordar las sensaciones que él me hacía sentir cada vez que estábamos juntos, era indescriptible, con solo pensar en la sensación de volver a tener en mi piel la ola eléctrica que él le hacía a mi cuerpo cada vez que sus manos me exploraban con delicadeza…comencé a divagar mientras me concentraba en mi trabajo, era casi imposible ya que con solo saber que el doctor me había dado el alta, ya estaba ansiosa que llegara la hora de irme al departamento y amar a mi a esposo.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, se me hizo una eternidad, hasta que llegó la hora de irme, Edward me esperaba en el estacionamiento como cada día, al verle allí parado afirmado en el carro, con su camisa gris y su chaqueta marrón claro, con su cabello rubio alborotado por el aire dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los míos sin poner su mirada en nada más que en mí, dándome una de esas miradas que me hacían caminar en el aire, …al llegar a él me lancé a sus brazos tomando su rostro con mis manos y llevando mis labios encima de los suyos, con desesperación, le deseaba tanto, le echaba tanto de menos.

Él con suavidad me apartó para así respirar,

-¡Hey! Yo también te extrañé- me dijo con su sonrisa pícara.

-Mi amor, no hallaba las horas de verte y estar contigo, TE AMO ESPOSO MIO- le dije con dulzura.

-¿Eva?- Mirándome a los ojos sin despegarlos -¿qué pasa?- Preguntó.

-nada, solo te extrañaba y quería sentir tus labios y besarte, abrazarte y ver tus hermosos ojos- le dije con suspicacia y timidez.

-mmm, si ya veo, amor pero sabes que no podemos, aun estamos en cuarentena por algunos meses más- me dijo besando mi cabello.

-ok- le dije, vamos a casa entonces, pero no te olvides de algo.

-de que amor- preguntó.

-que te amo- me miró y se rió dándome un beso en la frente.

Entramos al carro y ya no daba más era tanto el deseo que tenía por él que mientras nos dirigíamos a casa me acerqué besando su mandíbula.

-¡Bella detente!- me dijo.

Yo sin hacer caso a sus palabras, comencé a desabotonar su camisa y metí mi mano derecha en su pecho, estaba caliente, eso me hizo sentir una corriente en mi brazo.

-amor, déjame mimarte un poco, ¿porfis?- Le dije sin dejar de acariciar su pecho.

-ok, pero un poco solamente- me lo dijo con una mirada insinuadora.

Seguí un poco más y me acerqué besándole su pecho, le tenía toda la camisa desabotonada, su respiración se hacía más agitada por parte de él, para que decir de la mía.

Edward comenzó a bajar la velocidad del carro, ya que se le estaba siendo un poco complicada la coordinación de sus reflejos, por mi irrevocable necesidad de él, y esa necesidad era mutua, mi cuerpo ya no daba más sin él, le susurré que parara el carro, pero él se rehusó.

-amor por favor- le pedí, ¿plis?

Sin más mis manos siguieron acariciándolo bajando hacia su vientre y mis labios siguieron el recorrido hasta llegar hasta la frontera de su pantalón, mis manos sin timidez, solo necesidad, rozaron su sexo, lo hice a propósito, me di cuenta de un gemir de Edward, subí mi mirada hacía él, diciéndome, mi amor no seas malita, no vez como sufro, me mordí mi labio inferior, y me acerqué y le besé.

-amor, estaciónate, por favor- le supliqué.

-¡Bella! No insistas- me dijo con enojo.

-¡ok!- le dije con rabia.

Estábamos excitados con las evidencia a la vista, me senté y cruce mis brazos sin decir una palabra hasta que llegamos al departamento, me bajé sin decir nada y sin esperarlo, tomé el ascensor, él con prudencia me siguió por detrás sin decir nada, sabía que me había disgustado, era nuestro primer disgusto.

Yo en mi ser sabía que no era su culpa, me bastaba solo con decirle lo del médico y sería distinto, pero me lo guardé. Subimos por el ascensor sin decir una palabra, él solo me miraba de reojos y yo con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas pero aguantando para que no cayeran.

Llegamos al departamento, y me fui al dormitorio, Edward no me siguió, se quedó en la sala triste porque esta era una situación complicada, él me deseaba tanto como yo, pero no quería hacerme daño, quería respetar las recomendaciones que el médico había dado, él me quería sana y a su lado.

Comenzó a llorar de la impotencia y fue en busca de mí a la habitación, yo estaba sentada en el borde de la cama llorando también, Edward entró y me vio, se acercó y me abrazó yo hice lo mismo nos abrazamos con tanto amor y desesperación, me dijo que no podía estar enfadado conmigo o sabiendo que yo lo estaba de él, pero que entendiera, no quería pasar por la angustia de saber que me perdería.

Le tomé su rostro con mis manos, -¡Edward te amo!, ¡te añoro cada día cuando estamos abrazados! ya no aguanto más no tenerte por completo, hoy fui al médico y le explique lo nos sucedía y me dio el alta.

Edward abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa y alegría, el médico solo me dijo que no fuéramos tan efusivos porque algunas cicatrices estaban aun muy frescas.

-¿Amor porque no me lo dijiste en el auto?- preguntó.

-Edward perdóname, pero no aguantaba más, se que fui una tonta pero ya te lo dije.

Nos quedamos mirándonos sin saber que hacer como la primera vez, era como volver a comenzar.

Después de solo mirarnos Edward tomó la iniciativa, me tomó mis manos y las llevó a su pecho para que le desabrochara la camisa, le miré.

-¿estás seguro?- le pregunté.

Él respondió con una sonrisa, ya estas de alta o ¿no?

Al escucharle me dio una corriente que subió desde los pies hasta mi cabeza, le sonreí y le besé con desesperación, él no me rehusó si no más bien hizo lo mismo, y me separé un poco y le recordé lo que el medico había dicho, y caímos juntos riéndonos de tanta felicidad que nos inundaba.

Comencé a besarle su pecho que tanto añoraba, así tan agitado como estaba, con esa calor que emanaba y que mis labios sentía al rozarlo, llegué a sus pezones, los mordía dándole un shock eléctrico a su cuerpo, él solo dejaba que lo hiciera, sus manos acariciaba mi cabello hasta que me lo soltó y dejó caerlo. Le fascinaba mi cabello largo y suelto, le encantaba sentirlo cuando se lo pasaba por su piel, le miré mientras con mi lengua lamía todo su vientre jugando en su ombligo mientras una de mis manos tocaba su entre pierna llegando a mi golosina preferida, ya estaba como me gustaba y comencé a desabrochar su cinturón siguiendo después con el pantalón, rápidamente se lo quité y solo quedó con su boxer viéndolo con su sexo excitado que me quedé en silencio viéndolo.

El me tomó y me besó con pasión luego el cuello y su manos ya me tenían solo con la tanga, mis pechos ya estaban siendo devorados por los labios de mi esposo hasta que gemí de tanto placer que me estaba dando, mis pechos estaban duros tan erectos que con una mano me acariciaba uno y su boca me comía el otro, yo tomando sus cabellos con furia pero sin hacerle daño, sus labios siguieron hacia mi vientre sintiendo su lengua como me saboreaba, sus manos las quitó de mis pecho y las llevó a mis caderas y lentamente sacó mi tanga, me quedó viendo y sin decir nada le abrí mis piernas un poco.

Edward tomó aire y tragó saliva y se fue directo a mi vulva, la abrió con sus dedos sintiendo como mi clítoris estaba duro, bombeado sangre esperando ser devorado por mi amado, el sabía que eso me gustaba tanto como a él, recorrió toda mi vagina y succionando todo mi miel, sabía que estaba lista hace bastante tiempo pero él quería que este momento durara más de lo normal, mi voz entre cortada gemía y le suplique que me penetrara, él sin hacer caso siguió besándome hasta que llegó a mis labios, yo le abracé con mis piernas atrayendo su cintura y su pelvis hacia mi y estar en posición de poseerme y me pidió que le repitiera mi petición, lo hice una vez más y así puso su miembro y me penetró con suavidad, con miedo pero con deseo, al sentirle dentro de mi, mis lagrimas frotaron sin decir nada, eran de felicidad, de tenerle una vez más, éramos un ser una vez más después de tanto tiempo, llegamos a un orgasmo que jamás había sentido, era perfecto, nos quedamos abrazados besándolo en su cabeza y el en mi hombro pegoteados con tanto sudor en el cual estábamos, me susurró, TE AMO MI VIDA... y yo le abracé diciéndole lo mismo. Nos quedamos así hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**Hpla de nuevo, perdón por la demora, he estado con mucho trabajo.**

**gracias por los reviews. Gracias a mis amigas:**

**yeray, sofy-buterfly, L0kii, chiiocullen, Little Hope, Kriito Cullen Mansen, BlackCullen, Desyre25 y yolabertay, por su fidelidad con mi historia.  
**

**Gracias a los que dejan mi historia en sus alertas y favoritos y a los que solo leen.**

**Besitos.**


	12. Sospechas

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

Capitulo 12: "Sospechas"

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, después de haber tenido un reencuentro con mi tesoro más grande, vi como los rayos del sol aparecían, estaba entre los brazos de Edward, me di cuenta que ya estaba despierto, sus piernas arroyaron las mías como si fuese su prisionera.

-Bueno días amor - me saludo casi susurrando.

-hola- le respondí.

-¿cómo está mi reina?- me preguntó.

–bien, un poco deseosa aún. Me reí entre dientes.

-mmm que casualidad mi vida, yo también amanecí igual a ti- me dijo con picardía en su voz.

Sus manos estaban acariciando el borde de unos de mis pecho, y el otro lo tenía debajo de mi cabeza, me di cuenta de lo que vendría, así que me di vuelta para mirarle y ahí estaba el rostro de mi esposo.

Era tan bello,… comencé a tocarle con las yemas de los dedos sus cejas, sus párpados, su nariz, su mandíbula inferior hasta llegar al borde de sus delicados labios que me llamaban para ser devorados por los míos.

En ese momento me tomó de mi cintura y me acercó a él, sentí inmediatamente su bulto que daba la señal que ya estaba excitado.

-¿Amor?- le dije. -Edward solo murmuro.

- tengo ganas de ir al baño antes, ¿me esperas?- Le mire mordiéndome los labios.

- déjame pensar…bueno, no te demores, no puedo esperar mucho- dándome con una sonrisa de esa que me degustaba.

Me levanté y sin ponerme nada me fui al baño, estaba con mi vejiga llena, me percaté que estaba en el mismo estado que mi esposo, mojada, ya estaba preparada para que me tuviera entre sus brazos y estuviera poseyéndome, no me demoré nada y ahí estaba, echado en la cama solo con la sábana tapándose desde la cintura hasta los pies, di una leve carcajada al verle su bulto que estaba tan empinada como una montaña.

Edward estiró la mano para indicarme que me acercara y yo se lo negué con mi cabeza, él se rió al ver lo que yo quería.

-¡ven a buscarme!…- me senté en una de las sillas de la habitación y esperé que él viniera donde mi- él obedientemente salió del cama, me fascinaba verle así con su cuerpo todo excitado por el fuego que le inundaba cada vez que estábamos deseosos, al verle venir a mi, me tomo de los brazos y me abracé a él con mis manos al cuello y subí mis piernas a su cadera, el se sentó en la silla y me puso encima de él- nunca habíamos tenido relaciones así, así que fue nuevo para mí. Al estar montada sobre él, di un gemir que le llamó la atención.

-¿Amor? ¿Estas bien?- perfecto le conteste.

-¿te gusta así?– preguntó.

Edward…yo me movía con suavidad ya que así sentí como su miembro tocaba el inicio de mi útero y era una sensación de un placer exquisito- Ed..wa…rd gemí tan fuerte su nombre que empecé a galopar cada vez más rápido, el placer que me brindaba esa pose no la podía explicar, el trabajo era mayor por mi parte, pero mi esposo aprovechaba de acariciarme mis pechos erectos.

-¿amor date la vuelta? Me suplicó.

Yo sin querer salir de esa posición, le obedecí fue como darme vuelta en un eje que esta en el centro de mi ser y me puse de espalda sobre él le pregunte - ¿así? Pregunté.

Sin dejar de mover mis caderas y mi pelvis para arriba y abajo y en forma circular como una jinete profesional, embestía con más ímpetu.

-¡¡Así mi amor!! Así…

Edward llevó la mano izquierda a uno de mis pechos para apretar el pezón con sutileza y delicadeza y la otra mano la llevó encima de mi clítoris para darme más placer. Me sentía como una pluma, mi cuerpo flotaba de tanto placer.

Yo seguía cabalgando cada vez mas rápido al mismo ritmo que los dedos de Edward acariciaba mi centro, él solo repetía y repetía mi nombre y entre gemidos y el suyo- ya estábamos a punto de acabar cuando Edward me levanta de la silla y me toma en los brazos y me lleva a la cama, yo estaba caliente, mi cuerpo sudaba, me besó en mis labios y bajo con su legua sobre mi piel , yo jadeaba de tanta emoción, solo llegó sus labios hasta el comienzo de mi pelvis sin seguir adelante se puso encima de mi, me beso con locura y me penetró otra vez- ahora él era el que la llevaba y el que me haría estallar, yo solo le repetía más- más-_más¡¡¡¡¡ a cabo de unos minutos acabamos una vez más, esta vez había sido diferente, y muy especial, habíamos experimentado algo distinto , intenso, placentero, glorioso, …yo sin pensarlo sin que saliera de mí, lo bese.

-le dije- ¿amor? ¡Cada vez es mejor!- él con ternura me besó y me abrazó.

El despertar a su lado había sido Glorioso, mi cuerpo experimentó algo que no podía explicar, cada vez nuestros encuentros eran más perfectos.

Pasaron algunas semanas y para decir algo cada día era como recuperar los meses que solo podíamos desearnos, sin poder hacer nada.

Un día ya era día viernes, estaba en el trabajo por la tarde casi terminado la jornada, cuando se me movió todo a mi alrededor, me asusté y me senté, pensé en ese momento que era un temblor sin ruido, pero me equivoqué era un mareo.

Al darme cuenta que no era lo que yo pensaba y que me había mareado, me quedé ahí en mi asiento por algunos minutos, al recuperarme me levanté y fui a timbrar la tarjeta de salida cuando me vino otro y esta vez casi me caigo, sino hubiera sido por Roberto que estaba a mi lado, me caigo bien feo. Roberto me tomó de la cintura y me agarró para no tumbarme en el piso. Le quedé mirando al verle frente a mi rostro.

-¿Robert? Gracias, pero ya estoy bien.

Me levanté y ya en pie, me percaté del rostro de mi colega.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? Le dije.

-no, nada Bella, solo es que debes ver médico, no es normal estos desmayos, me dijo Roberto.

-Sí, lo haré, ya me han venido algunos muy seguidos, le dije.

- ¿no será que estas en cinta?, me dijo levantando la ceja.

- ¡¿no?¡ imposible, llevo muy poco de operada, así que imposible, le dije con certeza.

Me repuse y salí del edificio con un dolor de cabeza, allí estaba él, mi adonis personal esperando dentro el carro, estaba con los ojos serrados, se veía cansado, me sonreí ya que vino a mi mente todo la actividad que hemos tenido en estas semanas, no habíamos parado ningún día, estábamos recuperando el tiempo sin amarnos completamente. Él no se percató que ya estaba dentro del auto hasta cuando cerré la puerta y le besé en su mejilla. Saltó de la sorpresa y me quedó mirando asombrado.

-Perdón amor, no quise asustarte, te vea cansado- le dije.

-¡a no! Cómo no lo voy a estar si no puedo aguantarme de tener en mis brazos a mi mujer-

dijo con picardía.

-hoy tendremos que descansar, ¿ok?, yo también estoy cansada, además parece que me vendrá el período ya que me ha dolido mucho la cabeza en el día de hoy, le dije sin mencionar los mareos.

Nos fuimos abrazados en el carro, sin decir nada, solo sintiendo su corazón en mi oído, sabiendo que estaba en los brazos de mi amado y que esa noche solo seríamos una pareja de enamorados.

* * *

**Bueno a pesar que no dejan sus reviews, no quiero desistir con esa historia, pero en fin hay muchas que me tienen en sus favoritos y alertas pero no me dejan sus huellas, por eso no dejaré de publicar aunque me da penita… :(  
**

**Gracias de nuevo.**


	13. Confirmación

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

Capítulo 13: "Confirmación"

Pasaron algunos días, mis mareos habían pasado, ya no eran tan seguidos, y mis nauseas también. El problema era que ya tenía un atraso de mi período de unos 15 días. En el fondo de mi ser se acrecentaba más mis sospechas de embarazo y eso me hacía feliz al pensar que tenía la posibilidad de darle un hijo a Edward, pero a la vez me asustaba por los riesgos de mi salud. Era tanta la preocupación que eso estaba afectando nuestras noches de pasión con mi esposo.

-¿Edward?, perdóname por lo de ayer, es que no se que me pasa pero tengo miedo, le dije sollozando.

-Amor no te preocupes, todo está bien, no hagas que esto de tu atraso nos perjudique, tu sabes que unos de mis deseos es tener un hijo tuyo, pero si no se puede, no. Además, solo quiero hacerte feliz y si al pensar en estar embarazada te hace infeliz ya mi deseo se esfuma, solo quiero verte feliz, amor te amo tanto que no quiero que estés afligida. Mañana iremos al médico y saldremos de la duda, así podremos respirar y volver a la normalidad. Hecho de menos a mi esposa amante, me susurró en el oído.

Le abracé con tanta fuerza, dándole un beso frenético, ya que yo también lo extrañaba, extrañaba su piel sudada pegada en la mía, su lengua recorriéndome, sus manos masajeando mis pezones, lo extrañaba aunque solo había pasado dos noches sin ser de él. Estábamos tan acostumbrados que todos los días nos amábamos, no era adicción, era amor verdadero.

Esa noche dejé mis temores y dudas y nos amamos, mi cuerpo tomó la dosis del día, la medicina para todos mis males, la energía para poder vivir. Era maravilloso tenerle dentro de mí, sentir como entraba y salía de mí, como su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada caricia de mi parte, me encantaba escucharle gemir cuando le brindaba placer con mi boca al saborearle toda su piel, ya teníamos tanta confianza, que ya conocíamos todo lo que nos provocaba placer máximo, era maravilloso ser su mujer y sentir que él era solo mío.

Esa noche tuvimos mucho placer, lo hicimos varias veces, el pobre reaccionaba a todo lo que yo le hacía, me regocijaba sentir que caía a mis pies cada vez que le pedía más, eso le encantaba, le gustaba escucharme rogándole por más de él, yo no sé de donde sacaba tanta energía, ya que a pesar de todo, al día siguiente no nos sentíamos cansados.

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos y nos pusimos de acuerdo en la hora que iríamos al médico, ya que él me acompañaría, así que nos fuimos a nuestros trabajos respectivos esperando verle más tarde.

Llegó la hora de salir y me fue a buscar para ir a la cita con médico, estaba nerviosa ya que el medico me aclararía mis dudas. Llegamos me mandó hacer los mismos exámenes que la vez pasada y en el instante me hice un test de embarazo. La espera fue eterna, pero ya al pasar unos minutos, salió el resultado, era positivo.

A Edward se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y me abrazó con tanta emoción, me besó tan amorosamente. Yo en cambio estaba inmóvil de la impresión, quedé perpleja con la noticia, me odié en ese mismo instante por no poder sentir lo mismo que mi esposo estaba sintiendo.

Después de algunos minutos, reaccioné y miré a Edward a los ojos y le dije que estaba feliz porque le daría un hijo o una hija. En mi ser sabía que no era así, el miedo me hacía sentir de esa manera, él me abrazó y me besó la frente. Les dimo las gracias al doctor y tomé las ordenes de los otros exámenes para confirmar la noticia.

Nos fuimos a la casa y en el trayecto, Edward hacía planes de decorar la pieza, de que color la pondríamos, etc. Él iba tan feliz que eso me reconfortaba.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿varón o hembra? Le dije mirándolo.

-Me sonrió y me dijo: - lo que Dios nos mande, será mi hijo o hija, y la amaré con todo mi corazón, ya le amo, poniéndome su mano en mi barriga.

Llegamos al departamento y me fui al baño, lloré por un buen rato, no quería que mi miedo le afectara a Edward, no quería arruinar su felicidad, era tan adorable verle tan contento.

Me repuse, y fui al sofá donde él me estaba esperando con un vaso de leche y unas donas. Los dos comimos y nos fuimos a la cama. Me tomó en sus brazos y me besó.

-Edward te amo, y no quiero arruinar tu felicidad, yo también lo estoy pero me da miedo, miedo a que no pueda ser una buena madre, y esposa a la vez, son tantas cosas, sollocé hasta llorar en su hombro.

-Amor, te amo tanto y la noticia de hoy fue maravillosa, y sé que tienes miedo, pero yo también los tengo, y son muchos, me dijo sonriendo. Se sentó en la cama y sin bajarme me sentó en sus rodillas. Seremos buenos padres, buenos esposos y sobre todo amor, seguiremos siendo los mejores amantes del planeta.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, hasta que mis hormonas ya estaban pidiendo de su medicina, sin más esperar le arrebaté sus labios y le mordí con suavidad el labio inferior, me miró y supo inmediatamente lo que pretendía, así como estábamos sus manos comenzaron a bajar la cremallera de mi falda, sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello hasta que me empezó a devorar con sus labios y su lengua, llegó hasta el pabellón de mi oído y me dio un golpe de electricidad, él sabía lo que me causaba su roce en ese punto, sus manos ya las tenía debajo de mi blusa por la espalda acariciándola tan suavemente, que sus dedos los sentía como un terciopelo, con la otra mano empezó a desabotonar mi blusa hasta que me la sacó por completo quedándome solo como el sostén, el roce de sus manos en mis senos hicieron que mis pezones se erectaran rápidamente, su mano comenzó a bajarme la tira por el hombro para poder así liberar mis pechos solo para él. Al hacer eso me salió un gemido nombrándolo, yo con mis manos lo despeinaba y lo apretaba cada vez que mi cuerpo tenia choques eléctricos, me levante de su regazo y bajé la falda que ya esta abierta, solo quedé con mis bragas y mis pantys medias, me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él, estaba frente a el parada y comenzó a lamerme mi vientre, me lo besaba hasta que escuche que estaba diciendo algo, me di cuenta que le estaba hablando al bebé, le tomé sus manos y las llevé a mis nalgas, para que saliera de ese trance con mi vientre, no quería perder el hilo, ya estábamos muy calientes para enfriarnos de una, así que sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis nalgas, dándole unos masajes, eso me encantaba, sin darme cuenta ya me había bajado mis bragas y mi pelvi la tenía frente a él, levantó su cabeza y nos miramos, le besé y le pedí que hiciera lo que me gustaba, se levantó ante mí sin pensar le saque la camisa, luego la camiseta hasta tener su pecho desnudo, ahora le di la vuelta y me senté frente a él, le desabroche su cinturón y su pantalón y se los bajé, quedó su boxer frente a mi, con un aguijón erecto, le miré de reojo y me di cuenta que solo estaba esperando que me lo comiera, le tomé sus boxer y suavemente se los bajé hasta que poco a poco comencé a ver mi golosina preferida, estaba hermosa, dura, rojita de tanta sangre que estaba acumulando en su punta, sin más me la llevé a la boca, tragándomela entera, yo no sé como lo hacía ya que era tremenda y me la devoraba entera, eso le fascinaba a Edward, era su placer, el sentir mis lengua húmeda sobre su miembro.

Gimió hasta que me levantó y me dio vuelta y una mano me tomó uno de mis pecho y apretó mi pezón, la otra me la tenía en la entre pierna, tocando mi clítoris y frotándolo, ya mi vagina estaba mojada, mi vulva ya estaba hinchada de tanto placer que me brindaba mi esposo, sentía su miembro rozar mi espalda, estaba deseosa de tenerle dentro de mi, pero aun faltaba.

Edward prolongaba nuestro placer, nuestro preludio duraban minutos. Con suavidad me puso en la cama y recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios, no dejó espacio alguno sin besarlo, yo ya no daba más, le tomé con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo acerque a mí, dándole a entender que ya estaba lista y quería sentirlo, me penetró suavemente hasta que sus movimientos eran intensos y cada vez más rápidos. Llegamos a un orgasmo placentero dando gemidos de satisfacción, nos quedamos uno al lado del otro, solo que Edward posó su cabeza en mi vientre acariciándolo. Era maravilloso saber que le hacía tan feliz al hacerle padre.

En ese instante, me regocijaba sentir a mi esposo tan feliz con la noticia. Pero necesitaba más de él, mi cuerpo lo exigía. Quería empaparme de su amor, de su pasión.

Sin más tomé las riendas y comencé a seducir a mi esposo, rosé mis manos entres sus muslos, sentí como se estremeció y abrió sus ojos mirándome sabiendo que era lo que quería, pero yo no me intimidé y seguí con mi juego. Seguí el recorrido con mi mano hasta llegar a su miembro que ya había vuelto a despertar antes mis caricias.

Edward me acercó con sus manos tomando mi cintura acariciándola con su pulgar en forma de círculos.

-¿amor?, te necesito otra vez- le dije susurrando mientras lo besaba.

-ya veo, mi cuerpo dice lo mismo- me contestó entre jadeos.

-¿solo tu cuerpo te lo pide?- le pregunté sonriéndole.

-no, lo pide todo mi ser- me abrazó más fuerte.

Al sentirlo más apegado a mi cuerpo, sentí como su miembro chocaba en mi piel, cómo su cuerpo me estaba reclamando.

-¿Amor?, le dije mientras mi respiración a penas podía dejar que saliera mi voz.

-¿qué amor?- me preguntó sin dejar de besarme.

-quiero que me comas, pero a la vez quiero comerte- le dije sin preámbulo.

Edward dejó mis labios y me miró sorprendido porque era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa y la primera vez que le pedía algo que no habíamos hecho nunca.

Me soltó de la cintura y él se puso debajo de mí pero en forma contraría y me pidió que me pusiera en cuatros patas, yo obedecí inmediatamente sabiendo que haría que mi petición se cumpliera.

Al mismo tiempo que él me comía a besos mi vulva, succionaba mis jugos y mordía y jugaba con mi clítoris, yo besaba, tragaba, chupaba y succionaba todo su miembro.

La sensación era inexplicable, sentía como Edward me introducía sus dedos en mi orificio y como se los llevaba a la boca para saborearlos, era increíble. Veía que él empezaba a temblar cada vez que me lo tragaba entero su grandísimo miembro, me imaginaba cuantas veces este mismo había estado dentro de mi, recordaba la primera vez, cuando sentí entre mis paredes estrechas tremendo órgano. Ya estaba lista para llegar a mi primer orgasmo que comencé a temblar en el rostro de Edward haciendo que mis piernas atraparan su cabeza mientras sentía cómo su lengua entraba y salía de mí con rapidez.

Sin decir nada me levanté y me senté, introduciendo su miembro en mi cavidad húmeda y sin más comencé a galopar en forma eufórica, solo quería sentir como acababa dentro de mi juntando sus jugos con los míos. Sin esperar demasiado los dos llegamos al cielo con unos tremendos espasmos que producía nuestro éxtasis de tanto placer que nos inundaba.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un rato hasta que nuestros cuerpos se relajaron un poco aun sintiendo unos leves espasmos dentro de mí.

-gracias amor por complacerme- le susurré en su oído.

-gracias a ti por pedírmelo- me miró y sonrió.

-creo que desde hoy te pediré mis deseos para que mes los hagas realidad- le dije con picardía.

-solo tienes que pedírmelo- me dijo besando mis labios hinchados de tanta pasión.

Aun estando con Edward dentro de mí, comencé de nuevo, quería más pero sabía que debía tomar unos minutos más para que mi esposo se repusiera y volviera a ser el semental de siempre.

No sé cuantas veces lo hicimos esa noche, hasta que nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. Era la mujer más afortunada del mundo teniendo a un ser humano como Edward a mi lado y para toda la vida.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews que han dejado en la historia.**

**Ahora que saben que Edward serán padres, quiero que me sugieran nombre para el o los bebés, ya que no quiero que sea los típicos o el mismo de la saga, así que recibo sus sugerencias. **

**Gracias de nuevo.**


	14. Resignación vs felicidad

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: "Resignación v/s felicidad"

El día anterior había sido un día lleno de emociones, la confirmación de que íbamos a ser padres, y la noche de amor que cada día nos dábamos, aunque hay que decir que ninguna noche era igual la sensación. Cada vez era diferente, nuestro amor día crecía y se fortalecía.

Ese día antes de ir al trabajo, me fui a la clínica a hacerme los exámenes para estar cien por ciento seguros de mi embarazo. Iban a estar los resultados en la tarde, así que me fui al trabajo después, Edward solo me había dejado allí ya que debía estar temprano en su trabajo.

Esa mañana en mi trabajo era como todos los días, rutinaria, monótona, solo que me estaba sintiendo muy incómoda, ya que varias veces había encontrado a Roberto mirándome, cuando yo le dirigía la mirada él se hacía que estaba haciendo otra cosa. Pensé en ese momento que los sentimientos de Roberto hacía mí se habían terminado después de haberme casado, nunca le había dado algún motivo para que se hiciera ilusión, pero así es la realidad, al corazón no se le manda. Kristina se acercó ya que se había percatado que me había dado cuenta lo de Roberto.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- Dijo

-¡¡sí!! Pensé que se le había pasado- le dije

-no, cada vez es más intenso, ayer estuvimos hablando, él aún te ama…- dijo con tristeza

-Kristina, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?, quizás él esta confundido y se de una oportunidad contigo, tu eres una buena mujer que tiene mucho amor por entregar, tu sabes que yo ya estoy sellada con Edward, además nunca él me ha atraído solo como amigo y colega- le dije.

-lo sé, creo que debo jugármela más para que se de cuenta que existo- me dijo

La abracé y le di ánimo para que se sintiera segura de que en mí no había interés por el hombre que estaba en su corazón. En ese momento le conté de mi embarazo y Kristina saltaba de alegría por nosotros, le conté que en la tarde estarían los resultados para la confirmación segura y para saber cuantas semanas tenía. Ella me abrazó y gritó a toda la oficina para que todos supieran.

Sin darme cuenta Roberto tenía una cara de tristeza y de derrota, me dio una corriente de mucha pena por mi corazón. Después de un rato todo llegó a su calma, me di valor y tomé el citófono y marqué el anexo de Roberto y le pedí que fuera a mi escritorio, él asistió inmediatamente.

-¿dime Bella?- Dijo tímidamente

-¿cómo estas?- Le pregunté. -Rob quiero decirte que no me gusta verte así, debes entender que yo estoy felizmente casada y que ahora seré madre y que en ningún momento he querido que sufras por mí- Le dije con ternura.

-no te preocupes amiga, estoy bien y aunque no parezca estoy contento por ti, porque veo que realmente eres completamente feliz- me dijo abrazándome con ternura.

-Gracias amigo, te agradezco que me des tranquilidad- le dije.

Se fue a su escritorio y yo sin más me quedé con un alivio y una liviandad en mi hombro, aunque sabía que sus sentimientos estarían ahí hasta que encontrara realmente ese amor correspondido, como el que yo había encontrado en Edward.

Era ya la hora de la colación y Edward me fue a buscar para ir a la clínica e ir a buscar los exámenes, nos los entregaron y le dije a él que los abriera, solo quería verle brillar sus ojitos de alegría.

-¿amor? tienes tres semanas y medias- me dijo con una sonrisa mirándome con mucha alegría.

-le abracé fuertemente, ¡Te amo!- Le dije. -Tengo que volver al trabajo, ¿llévame?

-¿dame un beso?- Me pidió.

Se lo di, sin hacerme de rogar.

Fue una tarde con mucho trabajo, ese día no había tenido ni mareos , ni vómitos, solo quería llegar a casa y estar en mi cama, ni siquiera sentía hambre, solo quería dormir, y estar tranquila, era extraño que ni siquiera quería estar con mi esposo, me dolió al no sentir esa necesidad de estar con él.

Llegó la hora del terminó y bajé hacia el estacionamiento, Edward estaba esperándome con un ramo de rosas rojas, me abrazó y me las entregó. Yo ya sabía el porqué de ellas, y encontré un lindo detalle, -gracias amor, están hermosas- le besé con un beso simple.

-¿estás bien amor?- me preguntó

-sí, solo me siento cansada, solo quiero mi cama y dormir- le dije mirando sus hermosos ojos.

-ok, vamos entonces- me dijo con ternura y comprensión.

Llegamos a casa y me tomó en sus brazos y me recostó en la cama, besando mi frente. Me desvistió y puso mi piyama, me sentía como una nena arropada por su papá. Al estar lista me tapó con las tapa y apagó la luz de la habitación dejando solo la luz de la lámpara del velador. Cerró la puerta, y comencé a cerrar mis ojos dejando caer lágrimas por mis mejillas. No sabía ¿el por qué de ellas? Solo sabía que tenía angustia en mi corazón y tenía que disiparlas.

Al despertar, me percaté que él estaba a mi lado, abrazado a mi, con su rostro en mi vientre, le comencé a acariciar su cabello y él comenzó a mover sus brazos abrazándome más fuerte, ahí me di cuenta que había despertado.

-los siento amor, no quise despertaste- mirándolo.

- no te preocupes, ha sido un hermoso despertar, ¿cómo estas? ¿mejor?- me dijo.

-sí- dándole una sonrisa y atrayendo su cabeza para besarle.

-ya recuperé mis fuerzas, le mire con picardía.

-¿a sí?- Me sonrió- bueno saberlo- me dijo.

Comenzó a tocarme con sus manos por el vientre subiendo por debajo de mi camiseta hasta llegar al borde de mis senos, al sentir sus dedos fríos me dio un espasmo suave y di un gemido, no sacaba su mirada de mis ojos, ni yo los míos de él, quise acercarme para besarle y se echo para atrás, le miré sorprendida e intente nuevamente porque quería besarle, sentirle, pero una vez más se echo para atrás con una sonrisa en su labios.

-¡hey! ¿Que pasa?- Le dije con preocupación.

-nada- me dijo siguiendo con sus dedos rozando mis senos que ya estaba deseosos de ser devorados.

Me senté a su lado, sus manos las saqué de debajo de mi camiseta y le tomé el rostro con fuerza y le besé con furia, sus brazos me rodearon por mis espalda atrayéndome hacia a él para sentir que ya lo tenía listo para mi.

Sin dejar mis labios sus manos me arrancaron la camiseta con rudeza, me la rompió, nunca había echo eso, pero me encantó, soltó mis labios y me tomó y me dejo boca a bajo, dejándome de espalda hacia él. Comenzó a besarme desde el cuello bajando por mis vértebras, sus manos me acariciaban tiernamente, sentía su lengua como me bañaba, sus manos masajeaban mis nalgas dando gemidos que me estremecían, sus labios bajaron ahí y me daba besos en cada nalga, mordiéndole suavemente, una de sus manos comenzó a entrar entre mis piernas y sentí como unos de sus dedos buscaban mi centro, al sentir sus labios en mis nalgas y su dedo escarbando mi vulva, di un gemido entre cortado diciendo su nombre apretando con mis puños las sabanas, era un placer que no me había dado nunca.

Mi pelvi sin más comenzó a moverse, sus dedos encontraron mi centro y comenzó a presionar mi clítoris que ya estaba durito, mis gemidos y mis movimientos pélvicos eran más intensos, mis piernas estaban rígidas, apretadas, quería sentir su mano apretada en mí, de pronto su dedo me lo metió, dándome un espasmo más intenso, al sentir como lo sacaba y lo metía, mi placer era doloroso, solo quería tenerlo a él dentro de mí.

-¡Edward por favor- le grité con desesperación.

Saco sus dedos de mi y me dio vueltas para dejarme frente a él y le abrí mis piernas para que me penetrara, lo hizo con pasión, con fuerza, nada de suavidad, me daba una y otra, cada vez más fuerte hasta meterla hasta el final nuestros movimientos eran cada vez mas intensos, me sentó en sus rodillas sin sacarme de él y comencé a montarlo lo más rápido que podía.

Edward dio una grito de pasión y placer gritando que me amaba, hasta que llegamos a un orgasmo inexplicable. El placer que me había hecho sentir era nuevo, fue intenso, duro, pero me gustó y sobre todo saber que a mi marido también le había fascinado.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué fue esto?- Le dije con una sonrisa aun jadeando de placer.

-¡amor!- me dijo sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba por su excitación.

-¡eres mi hombre, el único, mi todo!- Le dije besándolo con ternura.

-¡y tu mi mujer, mi esposa, mi amante, mi vida!- Me mordió el labio inferior mirándome con picardía.

Supe lo que quería ya que aun no me salía de él y empezó a mover su pelvi en forma circular, le abracé de su cuello y yo le ayudé y así comenzamos una vez más.

Iba a ser madre, tenía al mejor esposo y al mejor amante y mi mejor amigo, ¿¡que más quería!? Mi felicidad era completa. Así toda mi angustia salió de mí esperando que no volviera más.

* * *

**Gracias a mis amigas que pasan por elfic y dejan sus RR.**

**Quiero informarles que solo faltan dos capitulos más y termina snif, snif. estoy muy contenta porque a pesar de ser mi primer fic obtuvo lectoras y algunas muy fieles.**

**gracias a aquellas que me han dado sugerencias y me han ayudado a superarme, aunque sea un poquito.**

**Besitos a todos.  
**


	15. Fruto del amor

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

Capítulo 15. "Fruto del amor"

Habían pasado ya casi cinco meses desde que sabíamos que seríamos padres, mi barriga ya había crecido y se notaba el bultito.

Ya estaba con mi post natal así que estaba en mi casa disfrutando de mi hogar preparando el dormitorio del bebé, decorándolo al gusto de Edward y mío. Aún no sabíamos el sexo del bebé, en realidad no queríamos ya que queríamos que fuese una sorpresa, aunque sabía que por parte de Edward quería un niño y yo quería una niña, solo teníamos que esperar.

Hasta ese entonces mi embarazo era normal, aun teníamos nuestras noches de placer con mi marido pero era cada dos días a lo menos ya que no queríamos que el bebe tuviese problemas por eso, pero tampoco queríamos dejar de mimarnos.

Habían pasado muchas cosas durante este tiempo, Roberto y Kristina se habían dado una oportunidad, Kristina dejó que sus sentimientos salieran de ella y se los demostró a Roberto, este por su parte se dio cuanta de ello y se dejó influir y se dio cuenta que Kristina era una buena mujer y que con ella podría dar ese amor que tenía en su interior y de alguna forma dejar de amarme. Pero al verles junto me daba alegría por los dos, casi todos los días pasaban a verme después de la oficina… eran parte del crecimiento de mi barriga.

Edward llegaba todos los días con algo para le cuarto del bebé y con una flor para mí. Era tan detallista, cuando estábamos tan deseosos de nosotros él siempre era el más suave y el delicado. Yo era mas arrebatadora pero él me calmaba y hacía que me tranquilizara por el bien de los tres.

Un día ya era la hora de la llegada de Edward hace ya tres días que no teníamos intimidad, pero ese día lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba tanto que mi cuerpo lo pedía.

Me preparé para cuando llegara lo atraparía sin dejarlo ir. Estaba en nuestro dormitorio en la cama con un piyama diminuto con encajes, no me incomodaba tener la barriga grandota, me veía tan sexy y a la vez tan tierna, que sabía que de alguna manera igual seducía a mi marido.

Con solo pensar en Edward mi cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente, así que cuando llegó yo ya estaba lista para él. Entró y me vio y dejó la flor en el velador y se acercó a mí al darme un beso apasionado.

Era tan dulce, me encantaba sentir su sabor, como sus labios se apoderaban de los míos, y como sus brazos me envolvían y como su respiración se agitaba y sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez que me devoraba.

Mis manos tomaron sus cabellos y lo acariciaba mientras mis piernas se ponían en una posición más cómoda para que él se encajara encima de mí. En eso le saqué la chaqueta y a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, sus manos ya se habían apoderado de mis senos, sus manos los apretaban y los masajeaban en forma delicada, ya que mis pechos ya estaban preparándose para formar leche, era una sensación hermosa, me quitó la parte de encima de mi pijama y empezó a devorármelos con sus labios, me los comía tan exquisitamente.

Comencé a gemir su nombre suavemente entre mis jadeos dándole a entender que necesitaba más, que le extrañaba, que le necesitaba tanto, solo que ahora mi barriga era más grande y era más difícil por parte de él que estuviera encima de mío, le incomodaba pero no decía nada solo le veía tan deseoso pero que de alguna manera se retraía, no sabía que hacer, yo tomé las riendas en ese momento, le besé y le susurré en su oído que no se preocupara que dejara en mis manos nuestro momento de amor.

Sabíamos que a medida que la barriga estuviera más grande sería más difícil, así que tendríamos que innovar.

Fue difícil ya ese día terminar lo que habíamos empezado así que cuando lo hicimos, terminamos muy cansados, fue un momento muy intenso y con mucho esfuerzo y delicadeza.

Pasarían los próximos cuatro meses y ya mi barriga era enorme, estábamos a pocos días de dar a luz, ya había sentido algunas contracciones mientras se acomodaba el bebé en la barriga para poder salir.

Solo quería que llegara ese día, pesaba mucho, me la pasaba casi acostada todo el día, era un bebé muy grande, sabía que saldría grande como su padre, añoraba que se pareciera a él más que a mi, no me importaba que fuese solo importaba que saliera sanito y parecido a su papá que tanto le amaba.

Hace tiempo había aceptado con felicidad el hecho que sería madre, entendí que era fruto del gran amor que teníamos con Edward. Era mutuo y eso nadie lo podría negar, nadie podría decir que éramos una simple pareja de esposos monótonos, simples.

Ya eran casi las 16:00 pm y estaba sola en la casa, era aun temprano para que Edward llegara del trabajo, pero empecé con el trabajo de parto, comencé a tener contracciones cada 5 minutos, eran muy fuertes, llamé a Edward a su celular y me dijo que no hiciera nada que estaría en unos minutos conmigo, eran tan fuertes las contracciones que solo hacía tomarme la barriga para que no saliera, era un impulso tan tonto, era primeriza y me relaje esperándolo.

De pronto llegó, tomó el bolso y me llevó del brazo por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, llegamos a la clínica que me esperaban y ya la placenta se había roto, me asusté ya que era un líquido acuoso mezclado con sangre y agua. La enfermera me explico que era normal y que ya faltaba poco así que me relajara y que me quedara tranquila. Edward no me dejaba mi mano, la tenía aferrada a la mía con fuerza, él estaba tan asustado como yo, estaba impaciente.

-¿amor? si es niña ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? Y si es niño ¿cuál?- Me dijo

-Me miró y rió diciendo –¡no habíamos pensado en eso!-

-Si es niña lo escojo yo – dijo

-y si es niño yo- dije con una sonrisa con dolor. Se venía otra contracción.

Ya era hora, estábamos en la sala y mis jadeos eran cada vez más intensos, el doctor solo decía ¡puja Bella!, ¡puja! Mmmmm¡¡¡¡¡¡ parecía que se iba a salir todas mis extrañas, di mi último pujo y salió nuestro bebé, Edward estaba extasiado, feliz, asombrado, yo estaba a punto de desmayarme por tanta fuerza, pero solo quería ver al bebé, sentirlo y besarlo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté aun jadeando por tanto esfuerzo.

-¡Una hermosa bebé!- me dijo Edward sollozando de tanta alegría.

-¡Dámela!- la pedí con ansias.

-Aquí viene amor- me dijo mi esposo secándose las lágrimas de felicidad que caían por su hermoso rostro.

-¡Edward es igual a ti! ¡Es hermosa!- le dije llorando y besando su cabecita que estaba descubierta, solo la cubría un pañal.

Me la pusieron encima de mi pecho boca abajo y la sentí gruñir despacio al sentirla junto a mí. Era hermosa, su piel era como la de Edward, blanquísima, se veía que tendría su cabello claro como su padre ya que a la luz se veían sus vellos clarísimos. Añoraba el día que abriera sus ojos para ver de qué color los tendría.

Levanté mi rostro y vi como nos miraba mi esposo, era una escena hermosa, ya éramos una familia. Le había dado un hijo y era perfecto, mi felicidad no la podría describir con palabras. Era tan grande, mi vida no importaba en ese momento, solo importaba lo que mi esposo sentía.

Me la quitaron de mis brazos para llevarla a arropar y a mi me llevaron al cuarto. Edward se fue a mi lado tomado de mi mano. Pude sentir su ternura y devoción por mí.

-¿Sabes algo Amor?- me preguntó.

-no- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Eres mi ídola- me dijo mirándome con admiración.

-¿por qué amor?- le dije.

-Porque no hubiese podido ser mujer- me miró y se rió.

-Amor, las mujer estamos hechas para dar a luz, por algo somos mujeres- me reí junto con él. - ¿pero sabes una cosa? Le dije.

-¿Qué?- dijo.

-Serás un gran padre- le tomé del brazo y lo empujé para darle un beso.

El me lo respondió, se quedó junto a mí toda la tarde hasta que me llevaron al bebé. Aun no le poníamos nombre, habíamos quedado que si era niña Edward le pondría el nombre así que él aun no me decía cual era su decisión.

Me quedé viéndolo como la tomaba entre sus brazos y le daba un beso en su frente, me quedé maravillada con esa escena, la guardé en mi mente para llevarla el resto de mi vida junto a Edward y mi hija.

* * *

**Gracias a todas mis amigas que son fieles a mi historia, solo queda un solo capitulo, osea ya llega el final.**

**Besitos a todas y dejen sus RR.  
**


	16. Complatando la felicidad

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

Capítulo 16: "Completando la felicidad"

Aun tenía la imagen de Edward con nuestra hija en sus brazos. Cómo la miraba con devoción y cómo la acariciaba como lo más delicado que hubiera en el mundo. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad al estar cargando el fruto de nuestro amor.

-esta princesita se llamará… Helena que significa antorcha viviente y resplandeciente, bella como el sol al amanecer- dijo mirándonos a las dos.

-¡es hermoso amor! buena elección- le dije besándolo en la frente y abrazándonos con nuestra hija entre nosotros.

Era tan tierno, cómo acurrucaba al bebé en su pecho y cómo le susurraba entonando una nana para tranquilizarla.

Helena había nacido sanita, había pesado tres kilos ochocientos gramos y medido cuarenta y cinco centímetros, era larga, creo que va a salir a su padre. Se parecía mucho a él, su tez blanquísima, sus ojos de color verde grisáceos y sus cabellos medio cobrizo pero oscuro. La forma de sus ojos era la mía y la forma de su rostro. Se notaba a simple vista que era nuestra hija.

Nuestra existencia era completa teniéndonos el uno para el otro. No importaba nada si estábamos juntos, teníamos tanta fuerza para seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades de la vida, que nos sentíamos seguros y fuertes. Más ahora que teníamos por qué luchar.

Pasarían dos años desde que habíamos sido por primera vez padres de una hermosa niña…

Nuestras noches con mi esposo siguieron siendo más candentes cada vez, y eran más intensas y pasionales.

No entendía como Edward tenía tanta resistencia que a sus cuarenta y tres años seguía siendo como los primeros años juntos y aun mejor. Nos conocíamos tan bien a esta altura, que hacíamos que nuestros cuerpos explotaran de tanta pasión.

No habíamos hablado nunca de tener otro hijo. Creo que de alguna manera Edward añoraba tener otro, al conocerlo una vez me había comentado que quería la parejita. Él era tan feliz con Helena, ella eran sus ojos. Tenía que ponerle un babero cada vez que estaba con ella, ya que era su devoción, lo más preciado.

Una noche después habernos amado con pasión y fervor, Edward me acerca más a él poniendo sus manos en mi vientre.

-¿amor te estas tomando la pastilla diariamente cierto?- me preguntó con precaución.

-si amor diariamente, ¿por qué preguntas? ¿A caso quieres encargar la parejita?- le dije dándome vuelta para mirarle.

-bueno, si preguntas, me gustaría mucho tener el par sea cual sea el sexo, me gustaría que tuviésemos dos antes que nuestros cuerpos no estén aptos- me dijo acariciándome la espalda desnuda con su pulgar.

Lo tomé del rostro y le di un beso apasionado, acerque mi pelvis tan cerca de la suya que sentí como su miembro reaccionó a mi tacto. Comencé a frotarle haciendo movimientos con mis caderas sin dejar de besarlo, sus manos habían bajado a mis nalgas para acercarlas más a él y a masajearlas haciendo que mi vulva se empezara a hinchar nuevamente y a mojarse. Edward se separó de mis labios para bajar por mi cuello dejando una huella de besos hasta llegar a mis pechos que ya estaban esperando sus labios.

Mi esposo sabía que hacer para que reaccionara inmediatamente, era adicta a él, era mi vicio diario. Mientras él estaba con mis pezones dándoles mordiscos y lameándolos, acariciándolos con sus manos, yo estaba con una pierna en su cintura y una de mis manos acariciaba su miembro que estaba erecto y tan duro que se sentía caliente entre mis dedos, deseaba tenerlo en mi boca, pero no quería dejar de sentir su lengua en mis pechos. Mi espalda estaba curva de tanto placer que me estaba brindando, mis jadeos eran más constantes, Edward enloquecía al escucharme y eso me gustaba porque de esa manera sus labios dejaban mis pechos para bajar a mi vientre y a mi pelvis.

Al sentir sus labios saboreando mis pliegues, sintiendo su lengua pasar por los lados hasta que entraba en mi orificio gemía su nombre en cada embestida de su lengua que era larga y ardiente. Sus dedos largos seguían en mis pechos masajeándolos y apretando mis pezones. Subió su boca a mi clítoris y lo chupó estirándolo suavemente, le daba mordiscos suaves en la punta de él, haciendo que temblara, así estaba lista para qué el entrara en mí, pero faltaba sus dedos dentro de mi, haciendo el preludio antes de que su gran pene me penetrara.

Se apartó unos centímetros y cogió mis dos piernas llevándola a sus hombros, esa posición me gustaba ya que él entraba hasta el fondo de mi vagina sentía como chocaba con la entrada de mi útero, sentía como su miembro crecía aun más en esa posición, sabía que a él también le gustaba así porque siempre me lo pedía, le gustaba que sus testículos chocaran con mi vulva, le encantaba sentir esa presión. De esa manera me rozaba mi punto G con mayor facilidad y hacia que mis espasmos fuesen intensos y fuertes.

Era inmensamente feliz a su lado, no solo por la pasión que me entregaba sino porque en sus brazos me sentía amada, querida, deseada, protegida, segura… eran tantas cosas. Solo quería seguir a su lado para siempre.

Nuestra familia creció viniendo Stefhan a nuestras vidas, un niño hermoso que hizo que nuestras vidas estuviera llena de felicidad y completa.

Nunca pensé que el encuentro con el verdadero amor iba a darme tanta felicidad y seguridad.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno disculpen la demora, el capitulo me salió cortísimo, pero no quise redundar mucho. Espero les guste.  
**

**A llegado el final de esta mi primer fic, a pesar de todo no lo hice tan mal, solo que no recibi mucho RR pero no importa jejej no me dolió jejej**

**Bueno besos a todos los que me leyeron y que dejaron sus huellas, de verdad muchas gracias, espero seguir escribiendo. sigan leyendo mi otro fic "Todo a su tiempo"**

**Besitos a todos.  
**


End file.
